


Urban Wilderness

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Feeling out of place with his own family, Közi runs aways from home with the company of his best friend Yu~ki, but when Közi's secret is revealed Yu~ki's life changes more than he could have ever imagine. Whilst Yu~ki must learn to live his life by Közi's rules, his friend works on bringing together a new family to replace the one he has left behind.





	1. Chapter 1

**KÖZI**

 

“So you really meant it?” Yu~ki asked as he sat on the roof with his legs dangling over the edge. He leant his weight against the safety rail, beside him his best friend Közi sat in a similar position, staring out at the view of the small town and the forests and mountains beyond. It was a gorgeous view really but they were both so used to it that they rarely appreciated it.

“Yes,” Közi confirmed, “I have no intention of finishing high school. I don't belong here.”

“It's your last year though,” Yu~ki reminded him. “I know you don't like it but a year is not long you know.”

“Just a heartbeat to the planet,” Közi agreed. “But it'll be a wasted year to me if I stay. I don't need a high school diploma, I'm miserable in this tiny town, the city calls me.”

“So you're running away to Tokyo tomorrow?” Yu~ki asked, it always had been Közi's plan but he had never believed his friend was serious, not until now.

“Yes.” Közi replied simply. “I'll leave for school as normal tomorrow but my bag will have a few essential supplies instead of school supplies. I’ll get the train to the city.”

“What will you do there?” Yu~ki asked.

“Find a job, casual work or something. I'll survive.” Közi reassured him.

“Well if I can't talk you out of it, then I’ll have to come too.” Yu~ki declared. “Hey! Don't look so surprised, I finished school last year and my job here sucks. What do I have to lose?”

“You'd do that? Really? You'd run away with me? Leave her behind?” Közi asked, not sure if he was touched by Yu~ki's generosity or overwhelmed by the other's stupidity. Yu~ki had a life here, a job in a restaurant and a girlfriend, he was throwing away to much.

“Sure. Why not?” Yu~ki asked. “She broke up with me last week, I need to escape too.”

“I'm sorry to hear that,” Közi commented, genuinely sympathetic.

“So I can come?” Yu~ki asked.

“Why not. You're my best friend and you have a car,” Közi replied grinning, genuinely glad that his friend was coming, though that did raise more than a few concerns. He had a secret that Yu~ki didn't know about and could freak him out if he knew. Perhaps it wouldn't be an issue? The two of them had known each other long enough already that if it was going to come out, it would have done so by now. He was good at keeping this core part of himself hidden, so he figured that he was worrying without reason.

“You just want a lift!” Yu~ki teased, making Közi laugh.

“Too right!” Közi exclaimed. “Anyway, I’d better get home.”

“How do you think your parents will take this?” Yu~ki asked worried.

“Angry I didn't finish high school but they'll understand and anyway, tomorrow I turn eighteen. Human law prevents them coming after me.” Közi reminded Yu~ki.

“Human law?” Yu~ki teased, though he was used to Közi making strange remarks like this.

“I'm no human, I'm a god.” Közi answered, flashing Yu~ki a smile before he made for the stairs. He really was late back and it would be a shame to argue with his parents the night before he ran away. He wanted them to understand that he was doing this because it was the right thing for him and not because he was angry or upset.

 

“There you are,” his Mother scolded as he came home. “Dinner is ready any minute, go get cleaned up.”

“Sorry I forgot the time.” Közi replied, going to wash his hands as his mother had requested before taking his place at the table. “Hey Onii-san, so you came back just for me?”

“I came back for Mother's cooking, your birthday is just an excuse.” Közi older brother teased. As brothers they weren't close, the ten year age gap preventing a sibling bond truly forming, but they got on well enough despite his brother being the golden child, graduating university and going straight into a medical profession, and he being the disappointment that he was. His parents had such high hopes for him but somehow he never seemed to reach them. Perhaps it was simple lack of trying. But really, why should he work so hard to get the education his parents wanted him to have, when the whole school system made him so miserable? He was born to be free, to do his own thing and challenging authority was in his nature. School was the exact opposite of where he should be.

“Understandable,” Közi agreed, helping himself to some water and trying to act like he usually did, it was difficult though because of what he had planned. Eating the simple fish and rice meal he felt even guiltier, dinner today was simple because tomorrow his Mother would be planning a steak dinner and he wished he could let her know in advance that he wouldn't be eating his birthday dinner this year. If he told her she'd prevent him from going, so he kept quiet and enjoyed the fish, teasing his brother as he filled them all in on what he had been up to and growing annoyed when his uncle came in uninvited.

His uncle was the problem here, as head of the family they all had to do what he wanted, what he said was law, and it was fine for those who remained here. Közi hated being told what to do and just his uncle's presence agitated him, His brother was no different, he could see the way his sibling had tensed up and his uncle gave him a wary look, tolerating his presence but only because it would be just for Közi's birthday.

“So you are to turn eighteen tomorrow,” His uncle commented. “Officially an adult, which means you will be responsible for your behaviour.” A veiled threat that wasn't missed by anyone in the room.

“My behaviour won't concern you,” Közi replied, as if he was promising to be better behaved and not just that he'd be gone.

“Good,” Came his uncle's simple reply. “Back in my day adults didn't live with their parents.”

“It'll just be until I'm done with school.” Közi replied, leaving out the fact that would be tomorrow.

“He'll leave for university,” Közi's mother reassured the older man, who didn't look happy about that but it wasn't an unreasonable request. Had Közi been planing to actually go to university that is.

“Anyway, I’ll be busy tomorrow, so I thought I’d drop of your present now,” Közi's uncle explained, handing over a small box covered with blue paper.

“Thank you,” Közi replied politely, placing the present to the side of his dinner plate knowing tradition was important to his uncle. To open the present before he left would make him appear greedy. Usually he had no problem waiting to open gifts but he was curious as to what his uncle had bought him, knowing this year marked his progression into adulthood.

His uncle stayed awhile, chatting easily with Közi's parents and ignoring the two brothers who retreated into Közi's bedroom and sat watching TV for awhile. As much as Közi loved and respected his brother, their relationship could be forced at times. Today was one of those rare days where they felt no need to be at each other's throats.

“OK, what did he get you?” His Onii-san asked, the second the front door had shut. It'd been a wise decision to wait for the man to leave because before he had gone he had come to check the present was unopened.

“Knowing him, a dog collar,” Közi muttered, as he opened the box surprised to find a silver ring inside, shaped like a wolf's skull with garnet eyes. His brother looked disgusted but Közi loved it and slipped it onto his finger delighted. He loved anything like this, adored the fact that it was creepy and provoked such instinctual reactions in others.

“That's worse. Is he sayings he wants you dead?” His brother demanded, sounding angry enough to actually go out and attack their uncle.

“No, it's something I want,” Közi explained. “He's not trying to insult me.”

“Are you sure?” His brother asked, clearly sceptical.

“It's a reminder of my own mortality and that inside I'm different,” Közi explained. “That's why it's a wolf and not a human skull.

“It's creepy!” His brother complained.

“That instinctual reaction, to pull away in disgust, that's why I love it.” Közi replied grinning. His brother would never understand his obsession with things like this but that was fine, hie didn't have to understand. It was important to him and that's what mattered.

“Freak,” His brother said, getting up to leave the room, his insult not unkind but just a little bit mocking. It agitated Közi and reminded him no matter how well he thought he and his brother were getting on, they would never be close.

 

The next morning he woke up early and got ready for school putting a t-shirt on beneath his school uniform so he could ditch the shirt, tie and blazer once he had left. The black trousers he'd wear for now, they might actually come useful for a job interviews. Maybe he should keep the shirt and tie as well? The blazer however was going first chance he got, a symbolic action of defiance. Perhaps a small detour to the cliffs where he could fling it off and watch it fly down to the sea was in order? It was only fifty miles away. He'd ask Yu~ki who would be driving but he was sure his friend would say yes. They had no rush to get to Tokyo and he had the money for petrol. He'd been planning this for years and had around 200,000 yen saved up from various summer jobs and gifts he had received over the years. Enough for a month's rent, power, food and supplies ,he hoped. Though Yu~ki could contribute to that as well, so it'd be cheaper to run away than he had estimated. Presuming Yu~ki had money, his friend was careful with money so he assumed the other had something saved up.

Heading into the kitchen, Közi helped himself to some orange juice before going to eat his birthday breakfast. Happily accepting the gifts and opening these in front of everyone as his close family preferred. His favourite gift was from his brother, a deep red leather jacket that he knew he couldn't leave behind.

“Thank you,” He said each time he opened a gift, knowing he would have to leave every one in his bedroom for now. Once his parents had gotten used to the idea he was gone they would send his things to Tokyo for him, maybe by a removal company. He wasn't the first to have run away from home in his family, in fact his uncle and father had done just that around fifty years ago.

“You better hurry up, you'll be late for school.” His Mother warned.

“It's fine, Yu~ki's giving me a lift,” Közi replied, just as he heard a car horn in the drive. His parents frowned, not liking the fact Yu~ki never came to the door. It wasn't Yu~ki's fault he found Közi's parents intimidating but they didn't seem to realise that he felt like this and had deemed him lazy and rude. “That's my ride.”

“Don't do anything stupid.” His Mother warned, suspecting that Közi might not be home tonight. That made things easier and giving her a quick hug, pretty much confirming her fears, he left home for the last time.

“Everything all right?” Yu~ki asked.

“She knows,” Közi replied as he buckled his seat belt, something he didn't normally bother with but Yu~ki got mad at him if he didn't. “I didn't tell her but she does.”

“Then why didn't she try and stop you?” Yu~ki asked.

“Because she understands,” Közi replied. “If I told her, she would have done, but because I didn't when my Father asks she can truthfully say she wasn't told. So she hasn't betrayed his trust.”

“Your family politics are so complicated,” Yu~ki complained as Közi stripped of the majority of his school uniform until he was down to a white t-shirt covered in four black lines resembling the marks left by the claws of some kind of wild animal, maybe a tiger or bear?

“Tell me about it,” Közi agreed, settling back for the long ride. “I don't suppose you mind stopping by the white cliffs on the way?”

“That's miles out of the way.” Yu~ki complained, though he took the turning towards the ocean anyway.

“Thanks.” Közi replied simply, not needing to say any more, just glad to finally be free.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**YU~KI**

 

Yu~ki watched as Közi threw his school blazer over the cliffs, wondering if this was the right thing for his friend to be doing. Quitting school with less than a year to go and decent grades in your future was never a smart thing to do, but he also knew Közi had been miserable back home. He wasn't entirely sure what it was that prevented his friend fitting in, he personally found Közi likeable and easy to get along with, but the other hadn't been popular. Maybe the small town just didn't like a guy who refused to conform to what was considered to be normal.

Beside him Közi lit up a cigarette and Yu~ki frowned, disliking this habit and making a point of moving upwind. He'd long given up scolding Közi, it made no difference, and had settled for making sure Közi was outside when he smoked. Far beneath them the blazer was now hanging off a rock, each wave dragging it a little bit further into the sea until it was finally washed away. It wasn't too late to go back home but Yu~ki understood the symbolism. To Közi this was it, they had left and there was no going back, for which the selfish part of him was glad. He was sick of living in a small town, he too craved the excitement of the city but he never would have gone alone. He was settled down with a job and friends. Perhaps he was the crazy one, giving all that up, or maybe they were crazy together.

“I'm hungry,” Közi complained. “Wasn't there a McDonald's a little way back?”

“You're always hungry, how you stay thin I don't know.” Yu~ki teased.

“I burn off the calories by running.” Közi reminded him.

“Anyway it's your birthday, you sure you want McDonald's?” Yu~ki asked, knowing his friend only liked the fast food restaurant because it was cheap.

“Yeah, it's fine.” Közi agreed and they returned to the car, making the short drive to the restaurant in relative silence and pulling up in the car park.

“I need a break from the car,” Yu~ki explained and following Közi into McDonald's ordering just a drink as it was still mid morning. He said nothing as his friend ordered a double cheese burger, pulling off the top part of the bread and eating the rest as it was.

“That was good,” Közi declared, leaving the abandoned bread and moving onto the coke.

“You and your mid-morning snacks,” Yu~ki muttered, pulling out his phone and smiling at the message from his Father wishing him luck. Unlike Közi he wasn't running away, he'd told his parents the night before and whilst they were surprised they hadn't tried to stop him. That was how he managed to have a ton of supplies in the boot of his car but he worried about Közi, who had only packed that one small bag.

“I get hungry,” Közi complained. “It's not my fault my metabolism is so high.”

“Whatever.!” Yu~ki replied sending a quick text message back to his Dad and then pulling up the map option on his phone, studying the route to Tokyo carefully. “Do you want to rush to Tokyo? We can make it today if we only take quick breaks but we'd get there pretty late and then have to find a hotel and parking and things. Or we could go slow and find a hotel on route.”

“I don't think there's any reason to rush,” Közi replied. “Besides I can't drive and it's not fair to ask you to drive all that way without proper breaks.”

“Slow route it is,” Yu~ki agreed, relieved Közi had made that choice. “Are we done here? I know a town about two hours from here with the perfect place to buy your birthday lunch.”

“I'm done.” Közi confirmed, throwing away his left overs and taking his half finished drink with him to the car, glad that Yu~ki wasn't the kind of man to force unnecessary conversation. Why did they need to talk when they could just put the music on loud and chill?

 

By late afternoon Yu~ki was exhausted from driving all day and was more than glad to throw his things down onto the motel bed and rest. They'd gone to an open grill style restaurant for lunch and he was still full, though clearly Közi appetite wasn't sated.

“I'll just find a local supermarket or something,” Közi reassured Yu~ki, who was feeling too lazy to go out.

“Get me some energy drinks,” Yu~ki replied, turning on the TV and settling down for the night.

“A good friend would come with me.” Közi scolded.

“A good friend would have told you to stay in school, instead of driving you to Tokyo.” Yu~ki replied and rolling his eyes Közi left, disappearing for a good few hours before he came back carrying a shopping bag full of food. Yu~ki was used to such absences and thought nothing of his friend wandering off for so long. He always came back eventually.

“What did you get?” Yu~ki asked, feeling hungry now and wishing he'd asked for some chocolate. He'd brought some with him but that had been eaten already in the car as he drove.

“Ham, cheese and some bread,” Közi replied. “Energy drinks and chocolate for you and some crisps to share. I figured you'd get hungry eventually.”

“Too right!” Yu~ki replied, grinning as he opened up the crisps and took a handful as Közi assembled his sandwich.

“Really you mock my eating habits but you just live on junk food!” Közi teased.

“Chocolate is not junk food!” Yu~ki exclaimed. “It's calcium rich, heavenly tasting milky goodness! Don't mock the sacred food of my region!”

“You're the only Chocolite in existence. Not a religion.” Közi scolded.

“And I was going to make you the god,” Yu~ki informed him. “It's too late now.”

“I don't want to be the god anyway,” Közi replied. “All that means is it's my job to go and buy you chocolate. Don't be thinking you can fool me.”

“It's not a job, it's a honour!” Yu~ki complained but he knew he wasn't tricking his friend tonight, so he gave up and sat back against the pillows as he enjoyed the chocolate Közi had bought him.

 

Sometime during the night Yu~ki woke up feeling like he was in a dream, in the bed where Közi had been now lay a large deep grey wolf. He wanted to scream but he was scared he would wake up the beast. Frozen in place Yu~ki could only stare at the creature, noticing how the fur on his chest was a lighter, almost white grey colou,r making the rest of the fur look almost black, though that could be the bad light.

Getting an idea, Yu~ki moved slowly, retrieving the left over ham Közi had dumped in the fridge hoping the wolf could be distracted by this and not want to eat him. Did wolves eat humans? Probably not, unless they were really hungry but he was sure the wolf would attack if it felt threatened.

His movements had woken the creature, who stared at him with eyes that were more gold than the usual amber eyes wolves possessed. Really this wolf was the most beautiful Yu~ki had ever seen but now wasn't the time to admire it.

“Here, nice wolf. Have some ham,” Yu~ki offered, trying to circle towards the door. The wolf grabbed the meat from mid air and licked it's lips in appreciation. Then, as if the wolf sensed his intentions, it leapt from the bed and stood by the door as if to guard Yu~ki's escape.

Throwing more ham at the wolf, Yu~ki glanced at the barred windows, knowing his only survival chance was to get either himself or the wolf locked in the bathroom. Unfortunately the door was also near the wolf and he didn't know how he was going to get past. At least the beast didn't look like it was angry, scared or hungry. If anything it was playful, as it played catch with the ham Yu~ki threw at it. Which was all well and good until the ham was gone.

“That's all of Közi's ham,” Yu~ki apologised, the mention of his friend's name making the wolf tilt it's head slightly and then suddenly the wolf began to change. This time Yu~ki did scream as he backed away, unable to believe that the wolf was becoming a man, becoming his friend.

“Yu~ki, stop screaming,” Közi snapped. “I'll explain, just be quiet.”

“You're a wolf,” Yu~ki stammered, as someone knocked on the door.

“Please keep quiet,” Közi begged, opening the door and explaining how Yu~ki had just had a nightmare and really everything was all right, and no they didn't need anything. At least Közi was dressed in the bottom half of a pair of pyjamas Yu~ki realised as he sat down, unable to see his friend as a threat despite what he had just witnessed. The wolf hadn't wanted to hurt him anymore than Közi did. He probably hadn't been in any danger before.

“You're a werewolf.” Yu~ki informed Közi, who nodded his head.

“I'm sorry, I normally don't wolf out at night but I guess it's because my human soul is nervous,” Közi tried to explain. “So my wolf soul took control while I slept.”

“Two souls?” Yu~ki asked.

“Every werewolf has two spirits, souls if you will,” Közi explained. “One wolf, one human and they're normally in harmony, at least mine are.”

“But they're not now?” Yu~ki asked.

“My wolf self is a lot happier than my human one,” Közi admitted. “The human in me, he wonders if going to Tokyo is the right thing.”

“I never knew you had doubts,” Yu~ki replied, finding sympathy for his friend. “You seemed so sure.”

“I am sure. Kind of,” Közi replied with a small smile. “Anyway, you know the truth now, so what do you plan to do with it? You're not freaking out nearly as bad as I thought you would.”

“I guess I've always known you're different,” Yu~ki admitted. “I know you're my friend and really now I know I wasn't in danger, your wolf is adorable. I'll keep your secret.”

“Now I'm as taken aback as you are,” Közi commented, staring at his friend in disbelief. Had it really been so easy for Yu~ki to accept the truth? Maybe not, despite his words Yu~ki did in fact look traumatised. He was in denial about the whole thing but for the sake of peace Közi didn't mention the subject again.

“You should know by now I'm your friend.” Yu~ki pointed out and smiling Közi got back into bed, tucking the sheets up around him so he could get some more sleep.

“That's why I know you will keep this secret.” Közi replied, shutting his eyes and his breathing eventually slowing, though Yu~ki wasn't sure if his friend was asleep or pretending. Either way he was exhausted so he got back into bed too, finding he did in fact manage to get back to sleep. As strange as the situation was he felt safe, even protected, with Közi here. This werewolf was on his side, of which he didn't doubt, so for now at least he knew he would be fine.

 

Waking up in the morning to find Közi's bed empty, Yu~ki was instantly worried before realising Közi was in the bathroom. Trying to put the truth to the back of his mind, Yu~ki got up and smiled as Közi entered the room making idle small talk, before he got into the shower himself, knowing that they were both tense this morning. Közi was unsure that Yu~ki would keep it secret, Yu~ki wondering if he was wrong to trust his friend. They needed to talk this out because if Yu~ki didn't fully understand then he couldn't fully accept Közi. Now wasn't the time and so the temporary arrangement of the night continued into breakfast, where despite himself Yu~ki noticed just how much meat Közi actually ate with every meal. He worried for a moment before deciding it was probably good to see Közi eating perfectly normal foods, as it lowered the chances he supplemented his diet elsewhere.

After breakfast they collected their things and checked out of the mote,l knowing that this false normalcy was going to crumble once they were on the road. There was a long journey ahead and a lot to be discussed on the way. For better or worse once they reached Tokyo their friendship would have been changed for good. Yu~ki just hoped Közi really was just the harmless friend he had always believed.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**KÖZI**

 

As they pulled away from the hotel Közi was nervous, knowing that Yu~ki knew the truth. He'd spent many a night sleeping in the same room as Yu~ki but this was the first time he had converted to wolf in his sleep with Yu~ki there. It hardly ever happened, which was what made it so frustrating.

“Have you always been a werewolf?” Yu~ki asked, not even hiding his curiosity.

“Yes,” Közi replied. “No there is no cure, not that I need one. It's not a bad thing.”

“Have you ever attacked a person?” Yu~ki asked.

“No,” Közi replied firmly. Hurt that Yu~ki had felt the need to ask. “In the past werewolves did, to protect their land from humans but for the last four hundred years or so we've lived peacefully, for the most part. We follow human laws, at least the ones that truly matter, we keep quiet and fit in. Too kill someone is a crime by wolf and human standards. The wolf souls, they're becoming tame or maybe more in tune with the human ones.”

“Have you ever wanted to hurt a person?” Yu~ki asked, something about Közi answer putting him on edge, maybe the way he had talked about becoming tame as if it was a bad thing.

“Have you?” Közi questioned right back.

“Fair point,” Yu~ki relented, growing silent for a moment. “Does your wolf soul speak to you like a second person?”

“Sometimes, for the most part human and wolf are so entwined that I can't tell the difference. But yes, the wolf and human in me are both different and the same.” Közi explained.

“What does your wolf think of me?” Yu~ki asked warily.

“Truthfully? That you're part of the pack,” Közi explained. “The wolf is the part of me that's protective over you, that would fight to the death for you. If anything my wolf is far more loyal to you than my human.”

“Then should I ask what your human thinks of me?” Yu~ki asked laughing.

“That you're my friend and you're freaking out right now but really there's no need.” Közi reassured him.

“Your wolf sounds gay,” Yuki retorted, trying to be more like his normal self around his friend, though he was still not used to the idea Közi was a werewolf.

“A wolf is a loyal and noble creature,” Közi retorted. “Once a wolf accepts someone into their pack they are as loyal as a parent is to their child. My wolf isn't gay and in matters of sexuality, yes my wolf finds wolves attractive, but not humans. The opposite can be said about my human soul. A werewolf needs a werewolf mate that both human and wolf are attracted to, if both connections are flawless then that person is considered your soul mate. If I find mine, then I’d never stray. Until then a werewolf will sleep with anyone who takes their fancy. It's hard to get a real emotional bond with anyone but your soul mate.”

“Is it hard to find your soul mate?” Yu~ki asked.

“Only around half of werewolves do, but many don't try.” Közi explained with a sigh. “But for an Alpha wolf it's essential. They can't start a pack without a partner, and I'm an Alpha, so the need to start a pack of my own is almost all controlling.

“So that's why you need to go to Tokyo? To find a girlfriend?” Yu~ki teased.

“That and an Alpha can't stay around another Alpha for too long,” Közi explained. “We're born leaders, we are the authority and so it's very rare for a pack to be able to exist with two. Traditionally an Alpha was kicked out of the pack at thirteen but it changed to eighteen to match human laws. Recently parents insist their children finish school, wait for them to leave for university but it's not natural. It doesn't feel right. My brother is an Alpha too.”

“That explains some things.” Yu~ki agreed, thinking about how Közi was just so terrible at following other peoples rules.

“In a wolf pack the Alpha is the strongest, if I wanted I could have challenged my Uncle and took power from him, if I had won. That's why Alpha's get kicked out young.” Közi explained. “And not all packs are led by a Alpha for the record but those packs tend to fall when a stronger wolf comes into the picture. As an Alpha I was born a little bigger, faster, stronger and with human and wolf souls perfectly in synch, I'm a lot harder to over through than a regular wolf. Some wolves have a lot of internal conflict as their souls struggle to get along. It makes them weak, but that never happens to an Alpha. My wolf and human want the same things.”

“So you're plan is to go to Tokyo, find your soul mate and start a pack?” Yu~ki asked.

“Yes,” Közi agreed. “But there's one thing I need to get out in the open now. Werewolf law prevents us telling humans what we are. It's understood that humans may find out without being told, like you did, and in those cases the risk must be eliminated.”

“Eliminated?” Yu~ki demanded, pulling the car into the hard shoulder and switching on the hazard warning lights. He was scared and Közi cursed himself for phrasing it like a threat.

“I've been thinking about it and I’ve figured out the best options for you.” Közi reassured him. “The first is for you to swear secrecy. For you never to tell another human. If you break that promise both our lives are forfeit. The second option is for me to find a witch to erase the memories of the last twenty four hours. It's expensive but I can't think how else to remove the threat.”

“Don't scare me like that!” Yu~ki exclaimed.

“It was badly put,” Közi admitted. “When we get to Tokyo, tell me your answer. I'm prepared to trust you, just for the record.”

“I'll let you know,” Yu~ki promised. “Not if I can keep the secret but if I feel I can handle knowing. Perhaps it would be easier for both of us if I could just forget?”

“It's your call.” Közi replied with a sigh, turning the radio on and staring out of the window wondering which path Yu~ki would choose. He hadn't thought about this from Yu~ki's perspective, too busy figuring out his plan for keeping the secret but maybe it would be better for Yu~ki to forget? It wasn't what he wanted but if it helped his friend, maybe it was for the right choice.

 

Arriving at Tokyo Yu~ki didn't volunteer his answer, so Közi didn't ask, giving Yu~ki more time. He was pretty sure that Yu~ki wasn't going to get either of them in trouble so for now he'd leave his friend to think things through.

They'd driven around the city for awhile before they found a cheap hotel on the outskirts and being late afternoon they decided to wander around the city just to get a feel of their new home. Not much was said but Közi didn't mind the silence as he noticed every wolf that walked past. The city wasn't overrun with wolves, they weren't that common, but there were more than he had expected. So many without a pack and still he sensed at least three packs in just this small area. It wasn't like a wolf to live so close, sharing territory was common but you didn't share it at the same time, and yet here they were in the city doing just that. It wasn't natural and yet he kind of liked this as well.

Rounding a corner Közi stopped to watch as a woman walked towards him, her scent confusing on the wind as she smelt like a man, perhaps she'd just had company recently, or just the general mix of so many aromas was confusing his sensitive nose. He wasn't the type of man, or wolf, to drool over the opposite sex, he was above that, but he couldn't keep his eyes off her as she walked towards them. Her long black hair shone in the sun, reminding Közi of the sea at night and made him think of running through the surf and playing in the waves. Something he had loved to do as a child.

“Hey I'm Közi,” He introduced himself as she stepped near but she didn't stop, simply looking at him and giving him a once over with her eyes. If what she saw appealed to her or not Közi couldn't tell, as she made no facial reaction before she continued to walk away. He wanted to follow her, wanted to pin her down and make her submit to his dominance and angrily he scolded the wolf within him. There was no such thing as rape in wolf society, forcing sex on a female was always pleasurable to both attacker and prey and yet every werewolf knew better than to acknowledge this truth when in human form. Whilst the wolf soul might love it, the human might not.

“Közi?” Yu~ki asked snapping Közi out of his day dream. “Was she, you know?”

“Yes,” Közi answered. “So beautiful.”

“She was,” Yu~ki agreed. “But kind of creepy. Why won't she speak?”

“Perhaps more wolf than human?” Közi suggested. “No, she was without a doubt more wolf. She isn't comfortable in her human form, doesn't understand human interactions.”

“You can tell that? By looking at her?” Yu~ki asked.

“No, by her smell. It was primary wolf but there's something else strange about her. I think.. no it's probably just the smells of the city confusing me.” Közi tried to explain, as he stared down the path the female had walked, swearing that the woman had in fact smelt very much like a man.

 

That night Közi couldn't sleep, there was far to much noise, and so helping himself to Yu~ki's car keys he slipped out of the hotel and drove into the countryside. He wasn't actually legally able to drive but he had lessons back home, he kind of knew what he was doing and nobody stopped him.

He pulled up beside a deep blue car and stepped out of his own, locking it and smiling in delight, it was just a coincidence, he hadn't been following her, but that car belonged to the wolf from before. He let the change take him quickly, sniffing the air and then letting out a howl hoping she would answer. Sure enough a howl came back from only a mile or so away and he ran fast covering the distance in just a few minutes, finding the female sat peacefully by a stream. He'd been right about her, something wasn't normal and he couldn't help but stare into those deep blue eyesm that were only usually seen on wolf cubs.

“You can't hate me if you're letting me run with you.” He informed her, his voice not spoken but telepathic. It was a dangerous way to speak to a strange wolf because with the words came his emotions, confusion, lust and delight.

“You're new,” She replied, he voice bringing with it the image of snowfields and ice. “So for once you can run with me.”

“Don't you get bored? Of running alone?” Közi asked.

“Maybe I'm looking for the wolf who can keep up.” She replied and then she was running and Közi gave chase accepting this challenge. Understanding that she needed proof of his strength, speed and cunning before she would open up to him. That was fine, he knew he had all three in abundance and so they ran and whilst he could have easily over took the black wolf, he didn't try. Simply keeping up and enjoying the liberation of running free with another wolf.

 

They must have been running for hours when the female wolf slowed to a stop and allowed Közi to rub his cheek against hers. He'd past the test, which pleased her as he was attractive in both forms.

“Have you figured it out, what I am?” She asked, unable to stop the emotions pouring through with the words, hurt, isolation, abandonment.

“A two spirit,” Közi replied, every wolf had two souls but when they were of conflicting genders, only then was it pointed out. Many packs cut of such wolves, whilst others loved and accepted them, even admiring them for having such a perfectly delicate balance exist within them. It was where yin and yang originated but this wolf hadn't found that peace. She had retreated into her wolf, isolating herself even further from those who could help. Közi didn't need to tell her he would be the one to help her, his love, acceptance and admiration had seeped through already and the other wolf moved closer to him, their coats rubbing together sharing their heat.

“I'm Mana,” She informed him, happiness, relief and hope radiating from the words. “If you want me, I’ll be in your pack.”

“You will be mine.” Közi promised and then he let go of his humanity and his wolf took over. They made love there in the forest, two wolves enjoying the natural pleasure of sex and one thing was made clear that night, their wolves were in perfect harmony with each other and he had already found the first member of his new pack. Something that could take an Alpha years to do he had managed in hours, though surely that was just luck.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**MANA**

 

Mana woke up as a wolf and jumped off his soft bed, before taking on human form. He glared at his naked reflection in the mirror, hating the fact that he had this male side to him. He tortured himself every morning with his own naked reflection but whilst he could have transformed wearing clothes, they always seemed to itch slightly and it was too noticeable when he slept. He always stripped naked before bed, always hated his reflection in the morning, this was just his routine.

Showering quickly Mana spent the next hour perfecting his hair and make up, choosing to wear some formal women’s trousers, and a ruffled white shirt for today’s outfit. He loved to dress in only three colours, black white and grey, and then add a few blue accessories as the finishing touch. It reminded him of how he saw the world as a wolf, unable to see anything but those four colours which made being human strange to him. He knew not all werewolves had this selective colour blindness but it wasn't uncommon among his family, just like how he had never lost the blue colour in his eyes, it was just another thing that marked him as different.

Being human was tiring but he had to work to keep this apartment, so he headed downstairs to his clothes shop that specialised in Gothic clothing and headed into the back where he tended to work in peace. Normally his sales assistant, a friendly man with long black hair dyed blond, but only on one side, left him alone but Mana wasn't at all surprised when Tetsu came into the back looking shocked.

“You've been with a wolf,” He accused. “I smell him all over you.”

“And?” Mana asked, hating speaking, hearing his voice reminded him of his lack of femininity in this form.

“You never spend time with wolves!” Tetsu exclaimed, clearly stunned. They had both originated from the same wolf pack and had the same black fur despite not being related. They had both been outcast by their own Alpha, Mana for his split gender and Tetsu for taking Mana's side. Tetsu hadn't been happy in the old pack anyway, being the type who loved to be different, but it was his love for Mana that had kept the two wolves by each other's side.

“And yet I did,” Mana replied simply, wishing Tetsu wasn't so obsessed with the idea that they could be together.

“You found a wolf who was strong enough for you?” Tetsu demanded. He wanted to lead a pack himself with Mana at his side but the other had refused, convinced the pack couldn't last long without an Alpha. It was a fair evaluation but Tetsu wished Mana wouldn't be so stubborn.

“He's an Alpha.” Mana replied.

“So? You've turned down Alpha's before.” Tetsu scolded.

“Well maybe I like this one?” Mana suggested.

“Clearly,” Tetsu agreed with a sigh. “How big is his pack anyway?”

“I didn't ask, he's new around here, I don't think he has one.” Mana admitted.

“So that's it!” Tetsu exclaimed. “You want power! You want to be the Queen. No wonder you waited for the right Alpha!”

“A woman has ambitions of greatness too,” Mana reminded him. “And yet I'm happy as a lone wolf too.”

“He must be special.” Tetsu muttered, along with some other choice words as he headed back to the shop to open up. Mana knew he was angry, knew Tetsu couldn't understand, but there was no point arguing with him over this as he never would agree. Tetsu was too emotional to think clearly, too angry and upset to realise that all this time Mana had just been waiting for a wolf who complimented him, who made him feel like he wasn't a freak. The grey wolf had been the first Alpha to come along, who understood that being true to himself was more important than fitting in.

 

His work day was relatively uneventful until late afternoon when he heard Tetsu growl, a sniff of the air told Mana that the shop was empty except for two wolves, Tetsu and the wolf from before. So his Alpha had found him, another test past, but one the grey wolf would never know had been placed on him.

“You're not welcome here.” Tetsu snarled, all wolf even in human form.

“You haven't claimed her, so I will.” The other wolf replied, his voice blazing with fire.

“Sex isn't a claim.” Tetsu reminded the other.

“Just wait for the full moon.” Came the cocky reply. Mana smiled at this but stayed out of sight as he continued to listen to the exchange, pleased too have two wolves fighting for him.

“You're new here, do you even have a den?” Tetsu demanded. No wolf could start up a pack without providing a home for those who followed him.

“Not yet, I have seven days.” Came the confident reply.

“I challenge you,” Tetsu announced. “For Mana.”

“I accept.” Came the expected answer, Tetsu was a fool to make this challenge. He had no hopes of winning but if he actually did, then Mana knew he would join with his friend. To be with a wolf that could defeat an Alpha and not be an Alpha themselves would be the greatest of honours. Silently his heart cheered for the other to win. Why had he not bothered to take his name?

“Outside,” Mana ordered as he entered the room, knowing he was now the centre of attention as he went to lock the shops front door, while the two angry wolves headed into the enclosed back yard, transforming just before they left the building.

Having witnessed many a wolf fight Mana knew what to expect and so wasn't at all alarmed when fur and blood began to fly. A werewolf fight was always messy, as the change could heal any wound suffered from another's fangs. The first to transform to human would be the looser, the change being the equivalent of throwing in a towel in a boxing match.

If anything Mana was bored as he watched the fight, which was as predictable as he had expected. An Alpha led a pack for a reason and naturally Tetsu didn't stand a chance, his only act of heroism being the way he refused to give up.

The fight turned worrying as no matter how much the grey wolf ripped apart the black, Tetsu wouldn't give up, in the end it had only been passing out and the automatic change to human that ended the fight, leaving the grey panting from exertion.

A rippling of air surrounded the grey and in the wolf's place stood a man who had a look of concern as he stared down at Tetsu. Clearly he hadn't wanted it to go this far and he leant over checking the other was still alive, relieved that he was.

“Tetsu is a fool,” Mana commented. “But he's an honest one. You've seen the extent of his loyalty.”

“You want him in the pack, even though he challenged me?” The grey wolf asked.

“Yes, please... what's your name anyway?” Mana asked.

“Közi,” Közi replied, glancing at the man on the ground who was beginning to stir. “He's in love with you.”

“So? I never started a pack with him. I was waiting for a wolf like you.” Mana replied.

“I defeated his wolf, not his human soul.” Közi explained. “Humans aren't as rational as wolves, they don't let go of love so easy. Or maybe it's just that a wolf can't love, only show irrational loyalty? He has both those traits, when it comes to you.”

“What are you saying?” Mana asked confused. Közi was right, love was a human emotion and one he could barely understand. A partner was someone strong enough to protect you, someone who understood you and deserved your loyalty, not someone who demanded your affection.

“If he's around, he'll never stop wanting you.” Közi warned. “If he's in the pack feeling that way there just might be a day when I have to kick him out.”

“Maybe, or maybe it's what he needs to stop chasing my tail.” Mana argued. He knew Közi was reluctant, knew the other didn't want Tetsu around but he also knew Közi had no pack and needed numbers. Közi was more human than he was and so when Tetsu woke and Közi offered him a place in the pack, Mana wasn't surprised. In their own way humans were far more manipulative and power hungry than any wolf.

 

Every night the moon grew brighter in the sky and Mana waited for it to become full so he could join the pack. He didn't see much of Közi over these nights, except for one moonlight run the other had disappeared, but Közi had a den to find and secure for his new pack. Seven days was hardly enough time to achieve this but Mana had faith, and so when the full moon rose Mana waited, wondering where Közi would take him.

 

The club was garish with it's bright lights and loud music, it stunk of sex and desire, it was no place for any sane wolf to set up base but for whatever reason Közi had chosen this strip club to be his business, and the basement rooms beneath to be his home.

“Why here?” Tetsu asked, having lost his anger after accepting to join the pack. Perhaps he was scared that he would lose Mana if he didn't, or maybe he was lonely in this large city. Over the last week Tetsu had actually been surprisingly agreeable to this idea.

“Because I won it in a bet,” Közi explained. “And my human friend thought it would be fun to keep things the way they are. The basement is what I like best about the place.”

“The basement?” Tetsu asked, letting Közi lead them down the stairs, surprised to find an underground mansion, three floors of luxury, fully sound proofed from the noise above. Perhaps a Yakuza base once, it was secretive and could easily fit around eight wolves living together. Not bad for just seven days but then the luck of an Alpha was legendary, almost by magic they could achieve anything they put their minds too. Even other werewolves wondered if their was some secret the Alpha's weren't sharing.

“I love it.,” Mana declared with a smile as he looked around the European style decadence of the mansion, more like the Palace of Versailles than anything that belonged in Japan.

“I'm surprised, but this place is beautiful beyond words.” Tetsu agreed.

“The rules of my pack,” Közi declared as he took his place at the head of the large dining table that filled this room. Every pack had three rules that were law. The rules existed from the time a pack was formed and could never be broken. “The human laws protecting the sanctuary of life are important to me, so these laws must be followed.”

“Agreed,” Tetsu replied. It was the staple rule of any pack that had been formed in the last century and cleverly worded to allow the pack leader to decide what human laws should and shouldn't be followed.

“The human, Yu~ki, is my friend and is to be treated like he is a member of my pack,” Közi continued. This rule surprising Mana, though he could smell a human lived here. “He found out I was a wolf and has been nothing but loyal.”

“He will suffer death should he betray us.” Tetsu warned Közi.

“And finally, we will avoid unnecessary conflict with other packs,” Közi finished, well aware that there was a lot of other wolves in the city and not wanting to start anything with any of them. It wasn't natural for wolves to live so close to each other but they were all part human, they could be civilised.

Satisfied his pack knew what they were getting into, Közi picked up the large wine glass and filled it with water and three drops of his own blood, waiting for it to turn a faint pink before taking a sip and handing it to Mana.

“It's been awhile,” Mana commented taking a sip and feeling Közi's strength fill his veins like a warm blanket. Instantly his senses were sharper, his muscles grew stronger, he was protected by the pack and yet he was also the pack's Mother. As Tetsu placed down the glass, Mana saw the other's expression, a calm peace of belonging to a real pack. Mana took on his favoured form and placed his head in Közi's lap, like a loyal guard dog.

“We should run,” Tetsu suggested, anxious to be out in the open. Picking his head back up Mana stretched eager to do the same.

“Don't worry Mana, the garage is underground too.” Közi reassured his Queen, leading the way and laughing as he realised that both of his pack brothers were now in wolf form. “It's hardly fair to expect me to drive.” He complained but neither wolf changed back, both knowing that unless Közi ordered them too, there really was no need.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Yu~ki**

 

Yu~ki was pretty sure the road into Tokyo was a portal into another world, one where anything could happen and the ordinary simply couldn't exist. Everything here was so much more extreme than out in the country, the fashions more dramatic, with the people so cleverly blending Japanese traditions with outside cultures, until it was hard to see where one ended and the other began. He'd even seen a truck decorated in neon lights and later found that 'Dekotora' was an actual thing, where people deliberately tried to decorate their trucks to be wild and extreme. The city was wild and even a little bit insane, even before you factored in living with three werewolves, in the basement mansion of a strip club.

Yu~ki had come from a quiet reserved family and it was all a little over whelming, despite this being what he had wanted. He had craved excitement and adventure and now he had got it and all he could do was watch life pass him by in a state of shock. It hardly felt real, which perhaps was the problem. In the face of such extreme unknowns, Yu~ki had done the one thing he knew how to do best, sit back and watch TV.

As usual Mana had taken up the whole of the sofa, his wolf body stretched over all three seats. Finding Mana more intimidating than the other two wolves combined, Yu~ki had taken a chair and switched on an old horror film realising half way through Mana was watching. It was easy to forget that these wolves were as smart as a man, that they could understand what he was watching and Yu~ki wondered if it had been a wise choice of film, before realising Mana was enjoying it as much as he was. The film was terrible but that just added to it's brilliance.

Towards the end Közi walked in and Mana jumped off the sofa to follow his leader into the garage, on what was probably one of their dates. Again Yu~ki didn't know what to make of Közi's relationship, that he saw as homosexual. There was nothing wrong with that off course but Közi wasn't gay. The one time Yu~ki had breeched the subject, Közi had tried to explain how Mana was neither gender, that he couldn't be gay for that reason, before growing angry when Yu~ki couldn't understand. If Közi was sleeping with a man as a human, surely his human soul was in a gay relationship? That had really struck a nerve, Yu~ki remembered, and it occurred to him Közi probably hadn't actually slept with Mana as a human, which meant he was only hoping the other was his soul mate. It took a steady relationship to lead a pack and Yu~ki realised Közi and Mana weren't at that place yet. Like a young fool Közi had rushed in and maybe now he was wondering how his human soul could ever connect with Mana's, when he was straight and the other hated his human self so completely.

As the film ended Tetsu wandered in, holding a can of beer before he rested back on the sofa, giving Yu~ki that curious look he often threw his way. Tetsu was a hard man to understand, his mannerisms contradicting each other from one moment to the next, rather like his two toned hair.

“If you want to ask something, bloody well go and do it.” Yu~ki eventually snapped. He was sick of the way Tetsu looked at him, as if he was the enigma that needed to be figured out, instead of an actual person.

“Huh?” Tetsu asked, surprised at the anger, clearly unaware he had done anything wrong.

“I see how you look at me.” Yu~ki continued, trying to stay calm though it wasn't easy. “Like you're trying to decide what it is you want to do with me.”

“Oh, I'm that noticeable?” Tetsu asked, actually laughing at the accusation. “I just wonder why you're so important to Közi, that he made you an honorary member of the pack.”

“He did what?” Yu~ki asked stunned. He was somewhat aware that Tetsu and Mana were now Közi's pack brothers but he hadn't realised he'd been included in this.

“You heard me,” Tetsu replied. “He said you were special and yet all I see is a perfectly normal guy.”

“Well that's because I am,” Yu~ki explained. “As much as I want to be different, I never can be.”

“If you were normal, you would have run screaming,” Tetsu remarked. “Humans don't like things that are different. Sure you might see the surfaces change but underneath humans tend to want predictability, normalcy and most of all reject change. Perhaps it's your ability to adapt that Közi likes? I must say it's refreshing to be around someone who seems to stay calm, no matter what. Aren't you even a little bit intimidated to be living in a house of wolves?”

“Sometimes, at least when it comes to Mana I feel that way,” Yu~ki admitted. “He doesn't like me.”

“Quite the opposite,” Tetsu corrected. “He hates everyone but the three of us in this house. He sees what Közi sees. That special trait and yet neither you, or I, can think what it could be.”

“Mana likes me?” Yu~ki asked, stunned by this revelation.

“His exact words were 'I like that he knows how to leave me alone'” Tetsu replied with a smile.

“Well there we have it,” Yu~ki replied but Tetsu continued.

“And that by leaving me alone, he manages to include me” Tetsu finished. “Whatever that means.”

“Strange,” Yu~ki agreed but he was thinking of that afternoon when he had been watching TV and left Mana in peace. Yet he hadn't ignored the other either, somehow in silence he had included the wolf without even realising it. Perhaps he wasn't special in anyway, maybe his talent was simply being able to allow another to be themselves, without judgement or expectations? He hadn't thought of it as a gift before but he knew that was one of the reasons why Közi liked him as a friend.

“You have work,” Tetsu commented and Yu~ki got up glancing at the other one last time before he left, wondering what it was that made Tetsu tick.

 

Yu~ki had taken up the role of manager of Közi's strip club and the current agreement was to split the profits in half. He wanted to argue this was unfair as Közi wasn't doing any of the work but having looked at the books he realised even at half he was in for a small fortune and he had three wolves to help him should trouble occur.

His job started with unlocking the back door, so the girls could enter and go into the dressing rooms to remove their street clothes and whatever else they did back there. Yu~ki didn't really want to venture into those rooms, feeling like somewhere had to be a private sanctuary away from the lust filled gaze of men. He wanted these girls to know he did respect them, despite his inability to not act like every other man here when they performed on stage.

Yu~ki spent most of the working hours behind the bar, with the bar girls serving drinks and coming out to stop trouble when it occurred. He was behind the bar checking the stock levels as he heard a girl, known simply as Princess, enter the room. He smiled at her and she gave him a nervous smile back, clearly uncomfortable to be alone with him. Well that had to change and calling out her name the girl reluctantly stopped and turned to see what her new boss wanted.

“We're going to have a meeting before the club opens, will you let the others know?” Yu~ki asked.

“Sure, I can do that,” She replied and then relieved, she half ran into the dressing rooms. She was more than nervous, she was terrified and when the girls assembled together ten minutes later Yu~ki saw that many were afraid off him. It occurred to him that the Yakuza who had owned this club before probably treated these women like sex slaves. He was well aware of what happened in the side rooms, what a private show actually involved and whilst it wasn't legal he had kept this in place. Maybe it was time that this went as well?

“We're going to have some changes made around here,” Yu~ki announced. “Any suggestions?” A expected, silence, these girls knew ways to make their lives better but they weren't going to speak up. That was fine, he had some ideas of his own. “Who's the House Mother?”

“House Mother?”A girl named Ruby asked, she was the youngest here, barely legal though she had assured Yu~ki she was, even bringing out an ID card to prove it.

“A woman to be in charge of your needs?” Yu~ki asked, realising by the silence that there wasn't one. “Seriously you girls have no leader among you?”

“The boss was in charge,” Princess stammered. “He told us what to do.”

“Well would a House Mother help you?” Yu~ki asked.

“I could do it,” A girl allegedly named Lucy volunteered and one by one the girls spoke up agreeing that they wanted Lucy to be their direct line of contact. It was easy to see why, this girl had fire in her eyes and the strength to defend the others, should the need arise. It was a good choice and Yu~ki turned his attention onto her.

“Lucy, you're in charge of the schedule tonight,” He informed her. “When we close tonight can you give me a full report of problems? Clearly you girls are too scared to speak in front of me, so go tell Lucy your concerns.”

“Go get dressed,” Lucy ordered and the girls left, leaving just her and one of the girls who worked behind the bar. She had arrived early and come to listen into the staff meeting, though it hadn't directly concerned her. “Is this true? That you really want to watch out for our welfare?”

“It's true,” Yu~ki reassured her. “Nobody is going to hurt any of you when I'm in charge.”

“What about Közi?” Lucy asked, even she was nervous of him.

“Közi wouldn't hurt a woman,” Yu~ki replied firmly.

“Hurt is more than physical.” Lucy informed him. “Most of these girls have emotional scars, or they've been blackmailed into things they didn't want to do. That's how they got many of us to do the private shows.”

“There will be no private shows tonight,” Yu~ki decreed but this wasn't what Lucy wanted to hear.

“Many of us need that extra money, or want it,” She corrected. “You're new here, you wouldn't understand.”

“I know I don't. That's why you're in charge of the girls well being.” Yu~ki pointed out, finally getting an honest smile from her.

“I don't trust you, or your friend, but there's hope,” She decided and with that she turned to walk away, leaving Közi with just Mei, the bar tender who he hadn't bothered to ask to leave.

“You really aren't like the last boss,” Mei informed him. “I can see you care. Just let them get to know you, they'll open up sooner or later and I'm not referring to their legs.”

“I hope so,” Yu~ki agreed. “But it seems you're on my side?”

“Well, I'm half dressed working behind the bar every night and you haven't tried to feel me up yet,” Mei replied with a teasing smile. “I'd think you were gay if I hadn't seen the way you watch the show. You're a good man Yu~ki.”

“Not entirely, there's quite a few of girls here I wouldn't mind if they opened their legs up for me.” Yu~ki admitted.

“True, but you won't force it,” Mei reassured him, surprising Yu~ki as she kissed his cheek. “Now come on boss, I want to show you these cocktail recipes I found online.”

“Is this really the venue for cocktails?” Yu~ki questioned. “All I see the men drinking is beer.”

“Well I've been thinking.” Mei admitted. “Actually I told the last boss and he said no, but what if we made cocktails named after the girls? Men are always buying the girls drinks anyway, trying to get that personal service, so why not make super expensive cocktails and pretend that's the way into each girl's heart.”

“The old boss said no, why?” Yu~ki asked.

“Because it was suggested by a woman, and women don't have brains.” Mei responded.

“Oh right,” Yu~ki agreed. “Let's taste these drinks then, if they're good I’ll run the idea past Lucy.”

“See, a good man.” Mei summarised. “You're the first man in here who actually gives a damn about the girls you know.”

“Correction, I'm the second. I think you'll find Közi was the first.” Yu~ki replied but Mei shook her head unconvinced. To his surprise it occurred to Yu~ki that there was a chance Mei might have some feelings for him. It was an absurd concept and yet he couldn't help feeling like this was a girl he'd quite happily take out on a date. Not because she was the most beautiful girl here, she wasn't, but because he felt he really wanted to get to know her. Maybe it could work, if Közi had found a girlfriend in Tokyo already, then why couldn't he work on doing the same?

 


	6. Chapter 6

**KÖZI**

 

Közi's problems were quickly stacking up, growing into a mountain that he had to face alone, and yet to everyone else he had everything so perfectly under control they hadn't realised how drastically it was all going wrong. His small pack loved the home he had provided for them, Mana, his perfect mate, had been found so easily it was almost impossible to believe and Yu~ki had decided that he could keep the secret and not go insane doing so. On the surface it was hard to see how things were even going wrong and so he faked his confidence, going with the flow and praying to any god who might listen for help. Not that help would come because he didn't believe in any of them. Perhaps this was the secret of being a good leader? To be able to pretend that everything that happened was all part of the plan, but he was just reacting, he had no control here.

To start with there was Mana, who he had decided was his soul mate, only even Yu~ki could see the flaw in this, he wasn't gay and whilst Mana might see himself as a woman, his human self wasn't. Sex was more likely to be awkward than anything else and he was scared to even try because to fail would be to admit Mana wasn't the partner for him. He really didn't want to lose Mana, a strong wolf like him would be the perfect ally to control this pack once it grew larger, but for now they were in a state of limbo not sure if this would work. He couldn't think about expanding his numbers any time soon, despite there being three female wolves working in the club above. He knew these wolves were scared of him because he hadn't invited them to his pack, unsure what that meant. To put there minds at ease he would either need to get rid of them, or invite them into this family that was hardly stable, even with it's handful of members. If anything he was just lucky Tetsu was behaving himself, if only for now.

His second problem was probably more intimidating than the first. In his rush to secure Mana's loyalty, if only for the Luna month, he had challenged a Yakuza wolf and stolen his home. The wolf was an Alpha like himself but he was strong and had won with surprising ease, perhaps in thanks to his youth? He had no fear of the Yakuza pack coming back, they had learnt their place, but that didn't mean he didn't expect trouble from the rest of the Yakuza. It was surprising they'd been left in peace for so long and, if he was going to be honest, the expected revenge was going to be harsh. He had no worries for the other wolves, the humans would come in with guns and whilst they hurt they wouldn't kill. There was a small risk that the wolves among them would be smart enough to use silver but would they risk angering all the other packs in this city? To break werewolf law here and kill their own kind would be suicide. Any attack from the old pack would just be for show, to please the humans in the Yakuza.

This led to his third and final problem, Yu~ki. His friend was in danger from all sides and didn't even realise it. Bullets would hurt Yu~ki for a start and then there was the secrets he kept which endangered both their lives. He only hoped Yu~ki would keep them, though in this he had some faith. Still he often wondered if perhaps he should have left for Tokyo alone, leaving Yu~ki safely out of harms way.

 

Közi had decided that he couldn't run from the truth any longer. He needed to test the full extent of his relationship with Mana before the next full moon, for better or for worse. He knew Mana was curious to why they hadn't slept as humans yet, would be more than willing to lie before him. Tonight would be the night he found out once and for all if Mana was his soul mate.

Naturally Mana arrived into his bedroom in wolf form, Közi had grown used to this and it normally didn't bother him. Tonight was different and as Mana saw that he was naked and that he was holding lube, his form flickered and he was human and clearly curious.

“So it's tonight?” Mana asked, stripping naked as he approached the bed, though it was clear that once naked he wasn't comfortable. It must be difficult to identify as one gender but look like the other. It made then both uncomfortable as Mana simply lay down with legs parted and a smile in his eyes. This wasn't the first time Mana had slept with a man but for Közi it was. Focusing on Mana's gentle feminine features, Közi positioned himself over his partner and kissed him gently, quickly growing up to a passionate kiss as Mana responded to ever movement of his lips. The kiss gave him hope, as truly it was the best he had ever had. He gave the other a seductive smile as he moved his lips down and began to lick at one of Mana's hardened nipples. His moves the same as he would pleasure a woman. He was pleasing Mana too, though the other was almost silent, with only involuntary murmurs escaping between quickened breaths. As unsure as Közi was, it was clear Mana had no such doubts and Közi latched onto this confidence using it as his own.

His tongue moved over Mana's torso, pleasuring the other nipple, moving his lips down in a trail of kisses before he had the others erection in his mouth and he was licking keenly, desperate to make the other moan. Finally there it was, the involuntary sounds of pleasure and teasingly Közi dragged these sounds out, finding his peace with this situation. There wasn't anything strange about this, it felt natural and he still saw Mana very much as a woman. This was what made the different for Mana, no other man had slept with him like this and saw him as a female.

Like the tease he was, Közi stopped licking as Mana's pleasure grew close and moved away, coating his length with lube before entering Mana with a song sharp movement and a groan of pain escaped Mana's lips. Unconcerned, as he already knew Mana liked it rough, he gave the other a second to adjust before moving back and slamming into the other again, excited by the sensations caused by the tightness of this passage. He hadn't realised this could feel so good and slowly he continued like this, thrusting in and watching the other squirm before repeating the process again.

“Tease,” Mana snarled, reaching around Közi and pulled the other down on top of him. Pinned by Mana's legs and arms, Közi allowed Mana to move against him, setting a hard and fast pace from beneath that was soon amplified as Közi began to slam down to meet Mana's upward thrusts. Finger nails like claws scraped along his back and he groaned, moving faster allowing himself to bite down into Mana's neck hard enough to draw blood. The other howled beneath him as he clawed him further, pain matching his pleasure until they were both one and the same. Sex with a werewolf was hardly ever romantic and never gentle, half a test of power that anything else but no wolf had ever complained about this. It was what they loved after all and so as Közi moved against the other, he lost all sense and reason, not even sure where he was biting. He even found himself biting into his own arm at one point.

Something warm and sticky fell against his chest and the thought of what it was sent Közi over the edge too, his orgasm making him feel faint as it combined with the lack of blood. Mana must have done some real damage to his skin and he changed quickly to avoid passing out.

Beneath him he found another wolf and he gave Mana chance to readjust his position before the dance started again, now in wolf form. Just as bloody though this time it was only Mana who was getting hurt.

Finally falling into bed as a human, lying in the blood stained sheets Közi pulled a human Mana against him, kissing him gently on the lips not wanting to risk a third round like this. He didn't have to speak, they both knew that if anything their human souls were more connected than their wolves. It spoke of great possibilities for the pack.

“We can do this,” Mana whispered. “We can have a real pack?”

“Yes,” Közi agreed and then with a smirk he pushed Mana over onto his front and held him down as he took his pleasure. Once more completely dominating his lover and making it clear who the Alpha actually was.

 

Finally leaving his bedroom, Közi headed upstairs bemused by the way the women gave him nervous, and sometimes scared, looks. He was power mad at the moment and he knew they could sense it. Beside him Mana walked with the eyes of a predator but they both managed to remember they were human. Közi slipped onto a seat at the bar, giving Yu~ki a cocky smile that let his friend know exactly what they had just done. The look he got was one of surprise, Yu~ki didn't understand that Mana was a woman despite his man's body, but the other was tactful enough to not say anything negative about the situation.

“Here,” Yu~ki said, giving him a beer and glancing at Mana curious as to what to give him.

“Would you like to try one of our new cocktails?” Mei asked, clearly wanting to impress Mana who nodded his approval.

“You have cocktails now?” Közi asked. “In a place like this?”

“Ummm” Mei stammered, actually taking a step away from him. “I thought.... for the girls....”

“The girls love them,” Yu~ki explained, unable to see what it was that was scaring the normally confident woman. “They're selling really well.”

“They're going to make Ruby mine,” A drunk man at the bar declared with a semi toothless grin.

“Oh.. off course,” Közi agreed doubtfully, watching curiously as Mei mixed a white drink and placed it in front of Mana for his inspection.

“This one we call Luna Eclipse,” She explained and nodding Mana took a sip. As expected he said nothing but he accepted the drink without complaint, which was his way of saying it had passed the taste inspection.

“So Mei,” Közi said cheerfully. “I think we need to speak in the office.”

“I guess,” She agreed, giving Yu~ki a silent plea for help, which was unseen as Yu~ki was serving a customer.

“Get the other two,” Közi requested of Mana, who got up and went to do as told, knowing exactly what Közi wanted.

 

“So you know,” Mei got out, as she stood in the office warily looking at Közi.

“That you've slept with the Yakuza Alpha and my friend? How could I not?” Közi asked her. “The first doesn't concern me, I'm human enough to accept your presence here, but really Yu~ki as well?”

“Kentaro wanted a huge pack, the biggest in Japan. He forced many girls to be his. I was supposed to be initiated on the last full moon but then you came. I never wanted to join his pack, really.” She stammered shocking Közi. Raping a female wolf wasn't unheard of but forcing her to join the pack was a different matter.

“He can do that? Force someone's loyalty?” Közi demanded.

“If you drink Alpha blood you can't help but be loyal. That's the point,” Mei reminded him. Though the news was totally alien to Közi, who had never seen a wolf involuntary drink an Alpha's blood. He knew it strengthened the bonds, he didn't realise they could create them as well.

“It's not how it's done in the country.” Közi remarked. “A wolf joins a pack by choice.”

“So if I refuse to join yours?” Mei asked.

“Nothing, though I ask why you would say no?” Közi asked.

“Because I don't know you,” Mei replied. “And I refuse to be forced into false loyalty. Can I go now?”

“If no really is your answer,” Közi replied with a sigh as he watched her go, wondering if she was yet another of his worries or just a victim. Perhaps he was putting Yu~ki in even more danger letting this wolf go free? It was clear the two of them were close, what if she wanted to use that bond to get to him?

“So this is it?” Lucy asked, startling Közi who hadn't heard her presence. Following behind her was Mana and another girl named Divinity, who's loyalty seemed to be to Lucy.

“Were you here to be forced into their pack as well?” Közi asked, relieved when Mana gave him a startled look. Clearly forcing girls into a pack was an unheard of concept for Mana too.

“Yes,” Lucy replied. “I was going to run, we were going to run, and then you came. Yu~ki reassures me that you're a good guy, so I ended up sticking around.”

“I'll take that risk.” Divinity informed Közi. “If this is an offer to join you, then I say yes, but we need to make them pay.”

“Oh they'll pay,” Közi reassured her. “I'm sure somewhere there's a law that prevents forcing someone to participate in the loyalty ceremony.”

“They're pack is large but full of many unhappy women. We can take them,” Lucy replied fiercely.

“So that's the price of your loyalty? To get your revenge?” Közi asked smiling. “Then I think it's time we visit that Alpha once more.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Tetsu**

 

As long as Tetsu could remember, his wolf and human souls had often been conflicted between themselves. Whilst he knew many werewolves felt like this, he was sure that his condition was worse than anyone he knew. He'd come up with many theories for this over the years but in the end he wondered if the truth was just that he wasn't happy being a werewolf. His human soul rejected the wolf inside him, how could they ever learn to get along? Perhaps that was why he liked Mana so much, his friend rejected his human soul until he was more wolf than man. At very least his souls were both males, Mana had to cope with being both and neither gender, yet even Mana's two souls seemed content to share the same body. Mana's conflict was different to his own but at least Mana understood him, in a way nobody else ever had.

Off course he was in love with Mana. How could he not be when the other was so clearly his other half, yet Mana just couldn't see that. No, this love was just one sided and his wolf was quite content to give in to the stronger male, it was just his human self that wasn't. He liked Közi which didn't help and, whilst even his human soul had given up on Mana, like a fool he had chosen to stay around. Completely unable to give up on their friendship.

The morning Gaz arrived Tetsu had been finishing curling the blond side of his hair. A deliberate contradiction to the straight black side, representing his inner conflict caused by the very different personalities of wolf and man. He was surprised to find a strange wolf in their home and hurried to finish his hair, before heading into the main room where the wolf known as Gaz was sat in deep talk with Közi.

“You're from the wolf council,” Tetsu deducted, having picked up the basis of the conversation being about the old pack putting in an official complaint about loosing their home. A complaint that was a ridiculous attempt to apply human laws to that of the wolf. Which would have no real bearing now Közi had explained that by human laws, this place had been taken illegally by them in the first place. So OK, Tetsu had listened in for a good while before alerting his presence here, who could judge him for being curious?

“I am,” Gaz confirmed, his expression carefully neutral as the wolf council were supposed to be unbiased. Such wolves were often politicians, sales men, middle management or any other career that required someone to please everyone, whilst making no real promises of their own. Clever diplomats that rarely joined a pack, deliberately choosing to walk the path of a lone wolf. They weren't actually untrustworthy but they were moved by logic and not emotion, which for a werewolf was a strange way to be.

“This is Tetsu,” Közi introduced his friend, who sat down making it clear he had no plans to leave. What concerned Közi, concerned the pack and so Tetsu would know everything eventually. Why not hear it first hand?

Conversation moved onto the sins of the old werewolf pack and as Közi talked it was clear that they had been right when it came to the wrong doing of forcing a wolf into a pack. It was a greater crime than they had realised, as Gaz's politician smile failed him and his inner anger began to show.

“There's a reason this isn't spoken of,” Gaz commented. “It's an evil that has existed since the beginning and one we have controlled through secrecy. It's best the average wolf doesn't know, so understand that if I felt you were a threat I could eliminate you for just this knowledge.”

“If I wanted to use this knowledge, would I tell you?” Közi replied, surprising Tetsu with just how calmly he was handling this death threat. There was a reason why Alpha's led packs, they were born to lead after all, but it was only now that Tetsu could really see the difference between the two of them. Közi wasn't just stronger, and possibly smarter, he was completely and totally able to fake his way through any situation and turn things around. Tetsu could tell Közi was worried, it was pack instinct to pick up when the leader felt threatened, and yet there was no way that without the pack ritual any wolf would see Közi as anything but calm and in control.

“Probably not,” Gaz agreed. “But needless to say Kentaro's pack did use this knowledge and will suffer at the hands of the wolf council for more than just wasting time.”

“If I may,” Közi bargained. “Seeing as Kentaro tried to cause trouble for me, could it be my pack that carried out the punishment?”

“You want an old fashioned feud?” Gaz asked, as shocked as Tetsu was. In the past wolf packs would fight to the death for land, neither giving up until only one pack remained. It'd been a long time since wolves had fought this way, except for the very rare occasion when such a feud sprung up. For Közi to want one made no sense to Tetsu, especially when the wolf council were taking responsibility for the whole situation.

“I promised someone her revenge,” Közi explained. “At my hands Kentaro should fall.”

“Give me four days, if the wolf council confirms your accusations then do as you will.” Gaz responded.

 

Gaz left maybe twenty minutes later and Tetsu turned on Közi the second the other was out of earshot, totally taken back by what had happened. He was annoyed Közi was putting his life in danger, annoyed the other was keeping secrets, and yes he'd admit it, he was also scared.

“If I get revenge for the wolves upstairs they'll join the pack,” Közi explained. “I'm not planning an open war, simple poison will do the trick.”

“But they'd know a wolf had been in their territory,” Tetsu worried. “Wait, you can't mean Yu~ki? You'd put his life in danger just to expand your numbers?”

“His life won't be in danger,” Közi explained. “Before Gaz even came I was working out this plan, there's wolves within his pack willing to betray him. Yu~ki will simply walk in, poison the drinks, and then retreat to the protection of one of these girls. It's all planned, just now I have permission.”

“Why not just get the girl do the poisoning?” Tetsu demanded. He'd grown fond of Yu~ki over his time here and whilst the other was human, he still saw him as part of the pack. Strange how such a ridiculous rule now seemed like second nature to him.

“Because it has to come from us,” Közi explained. “To get the girl's trust.”

“If Yu~ki dies, I'm leaving this pack.” Tetsu warned, half expecting a violent reaction from Közi. His threat was beyond what was acceptable behaviour between pack brothers. You were either in the pack, or you weren't and whilst wolves did leave, you didn't use such a thing for blackmailing or bribing the Alpha.

“This time I'll accept these words, don't ever say them again,” Közi snarled and then with a shimmer he was a wolf who growled angrily at Tetsu before walking away. With a sigh Tetsu headed upstairs to the club and bought a Morrocan Sunrise for his favourite girl, inviting her into one of the back rooms to relax. He felt no guilt about choosing this girl because he could sense she found him attractive and enjoyed their sessions. It wasn't like he ever broke the no touching rule, which prevented him from forcing her into anything. Only being able to accept what she offered was perfectly fine because this girl always ended up on her knees before him. She never failed to give him what it was that he needed.

 

The next day Tetsu hunted down Yu~ki, who was eating his breakfast despite how late it was in the day. Yu~ki was starting to become semi nocturnal thanks to the club being open into the early hours of the morning but this work patten seemed to suit him. Tetsu made no comment about Közi's plan, knowing if he did anything that made Közi think he was trying to talk Yu~ki out of it, he'd be in serious trouble. Instead he went to cook some bacon and sausages, feeling the need for a lot of meat right now.

“Tetsu, how do you become a werewolf?” Yu~ki asked, startling the wolf who turned in mild surprise to give Yu~ki a curious look. It wasn't that the question was unexpected, just he had assumed it would be Közi the human would ask.

“You're born into it,” Tetsu replied. “So don't start asking people to bite you, unless you like pain.”

“Oh,” Yu~ki replied with a sigh. “It's just...”

“You feel left out,” Tetsu replied. “Any fool can see that.”

“That and if I want Mei to truly be my girlfriend... I can't though.” Yu~ki sighed.

“Being a werewolf isn't pretty,” Tetsu warned. “It's not easy having two souls, not for me. In fact for the very first wolf this was a punishment.”

“How so?” Yu~ki asked, with a sad smile Tetsu began to tell the story.

“It started way back in human history, around three and a half thousand years ago,” Tetsu explained. “There was a man named Akil who loved hunting a little bit too much. He was the type to kill for pleasure, to enjoy seeing animals in pain. They said he lived entirely off raw meat from the animals he had slaughtered. Anyway, one day he killed a wolf, and that's putting it lightly as the poor creature suffered horribly as it died. Only it wasn't a normal wolf, it was a witches familiar and when the witch walked in on the scene she was rightfully horrified. She cursed the man and against his will Akil found himself eating the wolves still beating heart, which still contained the wolves soul. For the rest of his life he had to feel the pain off the wolf he had tortured. They say his transformations were painful as every full moon the wolf took his body and twisted it into the shape of a wolf.

Nasty in every way Akil raped hundred of women, and many of them gave birth to children who also suffered from the werewolf curse. The wolves were angry back then, the humans becoming cruel as a result. For centuries a werewolf was a monster, human and wolf souls in a never ending battle and it was always humans who suffered. But with each generation the wolf's pain and human's hate faded, until finally the first Alpha was born. Perfectly in synch with wolf and human he was the first to escape the curse and not walk the path of a monster.”

“Közi told me a wolf was a noble creature,” Yu~ki commented, clearly shocked at the story.

“We are, now,” Tetsu replied. “The wolf became a little domesticated, the human less egotistical, which was always the problem with humans. Thinking they were put on the planet to rule over everything else.”

“You said that Akil raped women and they had wolf babies?” Yu~ki questioned.

“Because then the curse was strongest. Now, well you can get Mei pregnant and she'd have werewolf babies but say I got a woman pregnant, she'd have a human child. It's probably the time in the womb when the baby develops that determines what species the child will be born,” Tetsu explained. “It is possible you and Mei could be happy as you are.”

“I want to run free with the pack,” Yu~ki complained. “This isn't about a girl.”

“There's a way,” Tetsu admitted. “Shapeshifters are humans, usually witches, who can become animals. They're not born with that power, they learn it.”

“How?” Yu~ki demanded.

“I can't tell you. Közi is already annoyed with me. I can't risk angering him further,” Tetsu complained. “Ask him or Mei.”

“Fine.” Yu~ki replied with hope in his eyes. It was clear he was determined to do this, which made Tetsu feel even worse for the man. The risks when becoming a shapeshifter could be lethal and the very last thing he wanted was for Yu~ki to get hurt.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**YU~KI**

 

“How do you know about shapeshifters?” Közi demanded, startled by the question his friend had just asked him.

“I was asking Tetsu if I could become a werewolf, he told me this was the only way I could become a wolf. Then he got scared and told me to talk to you.” Yu~ki replied, fiddling with a pen as he talked, nervous that Közi wouldn't tell him the truth.

“Yu~ki, it's dangerous,” Közi said, locking his gaze with Yu~ki to make the other see how worried this request made him. “More dangerous than our plan, it could take your life.”

“I don't care,” Yu~ki replied, shocking Közi with the forcefulness of his words. It was the honest truth that he was sick and tired of feeling like an outsider here, always left out and pushed aside. He wanted some semblance of belonging to the pack, wanted to be closer to his friends and yes, wanted to be more like Mei who he was quickly falling madly in love with. “Besides, you put me in danger with your plans, you're hypocritical to say I can't put my own life in danger now.”

“But it's not necessary,” Közi tried to explain.

“Yes it is. It is to me,” Yu~ki replied. “So what is it? How do I become a shapeshifter? Eat a wolf's heart like Akil?”

“God no!” Közi exclaimed, angry at the thought, as well as startled someone had shared the werewolf's bloody past with him. “Both humans and wolves would despise you for that.”

“Drink from the stream besides a wolf pack?” Yu~ki guessed. “Wear a wolf pelt and do a ritual beneath the full moon? Or do I need to find a witch?”

“Have you been googling this or something?” Közi said, laughing at Yu~ki's list.

“Have sex with a werewolf, been there, didn't help,” Yu~ki continued to list. “Get brutally murdered beneath a full moon. Get chosen by the wolf spirit.”

“Yu~ki stop with this google nonsense,” Közi complained. “To become a wolf shifter you need to drink the same water as a wolf pack.”

“Seriously? Out of everything I said that was the one that rang true?” Yu~ki asked stunned.

“On a full moon a pack perform a simple ritual,” Közi explained. “Every wolf drinks from water contaminated with the blood of the Alpha and it seals a bond between them for 28 days. If a human joins the ceremony, then they may become a wolf. Sleeping besides the pack helps but only around 20% of humans gain the ability to change and if you're not young and strong it will kill you. If it fails the ritual can drive you insane. At best you have 50% chance of sanity after it all. Though you are young and strong, in tune with the pack already, so I have some hopes it could work.”

“I have to try,” Yu~ki stated firmly. “I can't stand this any longer. Being so close to the pack and yet not part of it at all.”

“Yu~ki,” Közi sighed. “You know there's always the amnesia spell.”

“If your plan works, you can pay me with the ritual.” Yu~ki bargained.

“And if it fails you will be dead.” Közi reminded him.

“Death is peace,” Yu~ki explained. “I know you don't understand, but trust me when I say I have to do this.”

“A fool in love,” Közi muttered. “I won't stop you drinking the blood, but know this. Tetsu loves you as a brother, his loyalty to you is shocking to me and yet that's how he feels. Mana tolerates your presence which for him is pretty remarkable and Mei seems to adore you. You belong here as you are, even if you can't see it.”

“I don't see it. That's the problem.” Yu~ki replied with a dejected look. “I need to go to work.”

“Yu~ki,” Közi began finding himself unable to finish what he had to say. What could be said that he hadn't already expressed already?

 

Across town Kentaro and his pack had set up a new business, this time an underground casino operating illegally in a room behind a shady bar. Having become used to living with wolves Yu~ki could spot the werewolves as he walked in, a dark skinned man working the bar, another man drinking in a corner with two girls who seemed to be wolves as well. It was enough to put him on edge but he faked a smile and pushed open the 'staff only' door, getting stopped immediately on the other side by a third wolf who wasn't even pretending to be anything put a security guard.

“This is staff only,” The wolf said, with professional calm as he looked Yu~ki over, sniffing the air to make sure that this was a human back here.

“Hana invited me here,” Yu~ki explained. “She said this was a good place to lay down some cash.”

“So you're Yusuke?” The guard asked. “Yes she's waiting for you, feel free to go in.”

“Thanks,” Yu~ki replied, walking down the short hall and entering the casino. He hated gambling at the best of times, fully supported the Japanese laws that made it illegal, but entering this rival packs den made him incredibly wary. Still he forgot himself and became Yusuke, the over confident gambler who had caught Hana's eyes. He headed over to the table where she sat with two men playing blackjack and took his seat, placing some money down as the next game started. He made casual talk with the three of them, glad that Hana was on his side. He'd met her the night before and knew she was one of those forced to join the pack. She wanted Kentaro dead but couldn't act on her own, the pack laws preventing her harming her Alpha.

The night carried on and after maybe half an hour Hana took her break and headed of with Yu~ki to a private booth, where the Alpha sat with a beautiful blond girl on his arm. He was cocky and arrogant but didn't seem to mind Hana's guest as they sat down.

“Please, help yourself.” He offered, pushing over a jug of beer which Yu~ki helped himself too, knowing he was Hana's guest here. She had climbed to be only one rank lower than the pack mother Kentaro had draped over his arm, a foreign girl named Rebecca, who was one of the two girls here who actually enjoyed being with him. According to Hana, Kentaro was a traditional wolf which simply meant he felt like all the females were his alone to use, and share, as he pleased. Rape might not be a crime for a wolf but it was clear Hana and many of the others were beyond sick of being used liked this.

“I hear you work in the club that was stolen from me.” Kentaro commented casually, not a threat, as this was his reason for being here.

“I applied for the job after being suggested by a mutual friend,” Yu~ki explained. “But Közi is a terrible boss, the girls hate him and he lets anarchy rule. I'd rather work for someone who knew how to keep proper control.”

“Yes, Hana was telling me,” Kentaro agreed. “Well you seem likeable enough. How do you like it here?”

“I feel that business could be double with the right contacts,” Yu~ki replied. “I have a lot of connections, I could find you all kinds of new customers.”

“Can you now?” Kentaro asked. “If just three come tomorrow that you have recommended, then I can see a job here for you.”

“I'll get you five,” Yu~ki replied cockily, his mind on how to get the poison into Kentaro's drink. There were only two poisons that worked on a werewolf, the first was silver, safe for a werewolf to touch but capable of deadly blood poisoning should it get inside the wolf. A slow, painful and often unsuccessful way to kill. The far deadlier poison was made from blue rocket, a flower also know as aconitum, devil's helmet and wolf''s bane. It was deadly for a human, even more so for a werewolf and Yu~ki had a small vial of it in his pocket, if only Kentaro and Rebecca would leave his drink unguarded for even a moment.

 

A couple of hours passed where Yu~ki drank and chatted with the three wolves and whilst they both Kentaro and Rebecca did get up at one point or another, it was never at the same time. Yu~ki was beginning to worry if he would get a chance to kill Kentaro, who really was a horrible person and it was becoming increasingly hard to fake a friendship. Then finally a chance came, when Kentaro sent both girls to get them drinks and offered Yu~ki a small white tablet with an 'E' engraved onto the top.

“I have something better,” Yu~ki suggested, pulling out the small vial which had once contained the tester for some perfume. The blue liquid was pretty bright and in this kind of place easy to mistake for a recreational drug, especially if you were as drunk as Kentaro.

“What does it do?” Kentaro asked clearly curious.

“Same as yours, just so much more intense.” Yu~ki replied. “Why don't you try it. I have enough for one, put I'll take yours for tonight. If you like it, I know where to get more.”  
“It looks intense,” Kentaro agreed, laughing at some unknown joke before downing the poison easily. Expectantly he waited for Yu~ki to pick up the tablet which reluctantly he did, wishing the poison would work faster. As he moved it to his lips Kentaro began to choke and dropping the pill Yu~ki called out the alarm.

“Help! He's chocking!” Yu~ki exclaimed, moving away from the table to let help get through, and to get nearer to the exit. It was actually easier that the first symptoms represented a chocking fit, as Yu~ki was halfway across the room when anyone realised this was more than a nut gone down the wrong way.

“Hurry,” Hana whispered, grabbing Yu~ki's hand and heading for the back door where three other girls had already left. A moment later the cry of poison was sounded and they broke into a run, escaping into the street and slipping into a parked car where another of Kentaro's pack waited. Then they were gone, and Yu~ki began to shake as he realised that he had just killed a person he hardly knew. This wasn't like him, he wasn't a bad man and yet that had been easy for him. Everyone had been telling him how horrible Kentaro was, he'd met the man and come to the conclusion all on his own. It was only now with the weight of Kentaro's death on his shoulders, that it stopped feeling like some kind of film and more like reality.

“Stop the car,” Yu~ki begged and with a glance in the mirror the girl driving did as told. Yu~ki opened the door and threw up into the gutter, the combination of beer and guilt making him feel violently ill.

“It's OK, you did the right thing,” Hana said stroking his back gently, as Yu~ki was sick again. “You freed us, he was evil.”

“The guilt is on all our heads,” The driver added. “We all killed him.”

“I'll be OK.” Yu~ki got out, grateful that these girls were willing to share his crime, knowing it was his responsibility alone to shoulder this guilt. Feeling a little more under control, perhaps because he was a little more sober now, he shut the door and settled back in the car, looking pale as he stared out of the window. “Why don't you share some more stories of his crimes? That might help me feel better.”

“Sure,” Hana agreed clearly worried that they had all asked too much of Yu~ki.

 

Arriving back at the strip club, Yu~ki got out of the car finding Hana got out too. It was clear the other girl was done with this, having plans to flee to Kyoto, so it was strange Hana wasn't going with her. As they entered the building, the club now closed for the night, they found the sight of a single female wolf with her teeth buried deep in Közi's throat. Yu~ki screamed in horror but as he watched a black wolf lunged at the new comer and the two females circled each other before lunging into another bloody battle. It was horrifying but as he watched Közi changed into his grey wolf form, strangely not joining the fight.

“That's Rebecca,” Hana commented. “Clearly she came for revenge. It's a miracle Közi survived that bite.”

“The change healed him?” Yu~ki asked and Hana nodded.

“Yes, and the black female, she's having no trouble taking Rebecca on. That's why Közi hasn't attacked. Or the female waiting by the bar.”

“Female?” Yu~ki asked, turning to see Mei waiting for him. Unable to control himself he ran to her and fell into her arms, crying in shock, as behind him Mana defeated Rebecca and sent her limping out of the club, her blood splattering on the floor. Behind him he heard Hana request to join the pack and Közi agree. There was chaos behind him, but Mei's warmth was in front so he focused on that, holding onto her with tears falling with no control.

“It's OK, it'll all be fine.” Mei whispered stroking Yu~ki's hair, as she glared at Közi for asking his friend to do this. Yu~ki wasn't designed for murder, even if the man did deserve it. “I'm here to protect you.” She whispered making up her mind that from now on she would keep Yu~ki away from anything that could cause him physical or mental trauma. She would protect him from everything, even if in the end it was Közi he needed protecting from.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

**MANA**

 

It was the night of the second ritual and Mana was more than pleased to see that they now had three new members joining them. Six was a nice sized pack, far better than just three and he worried perhaps Tetsu was right. What if he was power mad choosing the path of Pack Mother, knowing he didn't have the strength to rule a pack alone? He had waited for a strong Alpha for so long, no it was because he was strong himself that he felt the need to have a strong Alpha. Had he not easily fended of Rebecca when she had attacked? Even Közi hadn't felt the need to help, it had been such a one sided battle. He was secretly pleased that the attack had happened because the fight had been fun, and Közi wasn't seriously hurt, not really.

“Hana,” Közi began. “You sure you want to join a pack so soon?”

“Yes,” Came the instant reply. “It's safer this way and I feel loyalty to you will be easy.”

“I see,” Közi replied, glancing at Mana, wondering if his other half was going to argue. Mana didn't exactly like a wolf joining just for protection but they needed numbers and Hana seemed docile enough, though she had helped to overthrow her last pack leader. She'd have to be watched.

“Közi, first we need to hear the pack rules,” Lucy announced, standing a little way back with Divinity by her side. The pair had kept their end the bargain and had seemed content to join but it was clear Lucy would back out should she not like the rules. Közi didn't argue, listing them freely and Lucy seemed happy enough to accept them. Mana however had his gaze on Yu~ki who had seemed surprised that one of the rules was for his own sake. Közi has explained why he was here, how the other didn't feel like he belonged and clearly Yu~ki didn't grasp his importance until this moment. Mana wouldn't have been surprised if Yu~ki had left but if anything he seemed more determined to go through with this.

“Where's Mei?” Közi asked, after Lucy and Divinity had agreed to join, Divinity even confessing her real name was Makoto, though Lucy kept hers quiet.

“She isn't coming,” Yu~ki replied. “She doesn't like the fact you put me in danger.”

“You agreed to that,” Közi pointed out, clearly annoyed by this.

“I know, but she thinks you're going to get me killed.” Yu~ki replied.

“She has to go,” Mana announced, knowing he was shocking Yu~ki, who had never heard his voice, but they were all pack here and for once he had to get his point made clear. “She's had one Luna month already.”

“Mana!” Yu~ki exclaimed. “You can't mean that.”

“He does,” Közi said, placing his hand over Mana's on the table in a sign of their unity. “One Luna month is generous.”

“But...” Yu~ki stammered. “You'd fire her for not joining your pack?”

“Yu~ki, it's how things work,” Közi complained, clearly torn as to what to do.

“She only dislikes you for me. Maybe if I went...” Yu~ki suggested.

“No!” Közi snapped. “Seeing as she's so important to you, that you'd even risk your life for her, I'll give her one more month to make up her mind.”

“Közi, don't be soft.” Mana argued, worried how this ruling would affect Közi's dominance over the pack.

“One more month,” Közi declared. “Then she'll join or leave. You do get that this is beyond the normal generosity a Alpha would show?”

“Yes,” Yu~ki agreed looking relieved and giving Mana a wary look. “She just needs more time.”

“She should have joined this time.” Lucy complained.

“I've made up my mind,” Közi announced. He was annoying the wolves present because he had been swayed by Yu~ki's pleas. Still he was the Alpha and if he was going to be kind then perhaps things would work out, kindness had worked so far.

The ritual commenced and they all drank from the glass which contained seven drops of Közi's blood this time, until it was Yu~ki's turn. Even as Közi tried to remind him of the risks, Yu~ki drank the remaining liquid, instantly swaying unsteady on his feet. It was Tetsu who supported him and they watched as Yu~ki stood dazed as the Alpha blood entered his system. He'd drunk a lot of the water quickly, far more than was necessary, so the change was sudden. Was he changing to quickly? What if it didn't work? But then Mana felt it, the spark of a new wolf in the pack and he smiled.

“A good start,” Közi commented as Yu~ki lost consciousness.

“Is that meant to happen?” Makoto asked, worried. She didn't know Yu~ki that well but he was her boss and she knew him enough to know he didn't deserve to die.

“Maybe, he's meant to sleep with wolves before the change. To reinforce everything,” Közi replied, unable to hide his worry as he helped Tetsu take Yu~ki to the nearest bedroom and lay him down on the bed. A shimmer and Közi was a wolf lying beside his best friend, his head resting on Yu~ki's chest. Seconds later Tetsu and Mana had changed and joined them, filling the bed while there new companions shifted too and settled down on the floor.

Yu~ki was an idiot to think he hadn't been accepted here, surely he could see how much they all cared? Too worried to sleep, Mana lay over Yu~ki's legs well aware that Tetsu and Közi were as awake as he was. It took a few hours but finally Yu~ki was coughing and they moved back giving him space, as with a scream Yu~ki's body began to change starting with a newly developed tail. The pain seemed to be over after the birth of the new limb, as Yu~ki changed quickly becoming a sandy brown wolf. The colour like that of a Labrador, in fact there was something very dog like about his wolf form but it was a wolf and that was what mattered.

“It worked?” Yu~ki's voice came in mental form, shock, happiness, relief coming with the words.

“So domesticated,” Közi's commented, amusement, pleasure and excitement accompanying his thoughts.

“What?” Yu~ki asked ,turning his eyes to the mirror where he took in his reflection. “Oh, I see.”

“Well you are human.” Lucy teased. “I'm guessing you owned a pet dog at some point?”

“Yes,” Yu~ki admitted as his form flickered back to human. “It failed?”

“You're too human,” came Tetsu's voice, the other now human for the moment. “Don't think of your human life. Think of the pack.”

“Oh, I'll get the hang of this.” Yu~ki promised closing his eyes and managing to take wolf form. “So think dog?”

“We're nobody's pets,” Mana retorted. “Can we finally run?”

“Yes!” Yu~ki exclaimed, unable to hold back his childish pleasure at finally being able to run with the wolves.

 

Mana lay besides Közi in the clearing, watching the sun rise higher and higher in the sky. The others had gone home hours ago but they had remained, as Mana had been unwilling to become human so soon. He loved his wolf form far too much to enjoy being human at the best of times, but the day after the blood ceremony it was even harder for him to will himself to change.

“We need to return sometime,” Közi eventually said, slowly getting up and stretching. They'd hunted and killed rabbits for breakfast, drank from a spring but as always Közi wasn't content just being a wolf forever. Reluctantly Mana got up and tried to change back so they could walk the final half mile to the car. Changing was usually easy but this time he felt like his stomach was being ripped in two and he was screaming as he fell in a half transformed mess. He could hear Közi crying out in horror at his pain but it wouldn't go away. His body was on fire and then, like a balloon bursting, he was suddenly lying on the ground covered in sweat from the exertion it had taken to become human. He felt like he was waking up from passing out, maybe he had at one point, the pain had been so intense.

“Mana?” Közi asked, as his partner sat up no longer feeling anything but tired.

“I'm OK,” Mana admitted, as he stood up brushing of Közi's offer of support. He knew the other was worried, truth was he was too, but he honestly felt fine now.

“Something clearly isn't right,” Közi commented. “The ritual? You don't think?”

“I don't know,” Mana admitted, trying the change from wolf, then back to human once more and finding no problems.

“I don't care that you're fine now, you're seeing a doctor.” Közi ordered and reluctantly Mana agreed. Something was wrong with him, or had been, and it would be nice to find out what.

 

Of course they couldn't go to a regular doctors, so it was no surprise when they pulled up at the fancy private practice and were asked to wait in the waiting room. Several other wolves were here among the humans, all different packs, all ill in some form or another, or accompanying a wolf that was. In such a place a truce was silently drawn, wolves that usually fought would stay for medical attention without fuss. It was all very civilised, which was why Mana was surprised when his name was called out next.

“What?” he asked before reading the name on the doctor's door. “Your brother?”

“Yes,” Közi replied, not needing to explain why this granted them priority treatment. With a little reluctance Mana walked in, wanting Közi with him and glad Közi didn't even consider waiting outside. The family resemblance between the two brothers was striking and Mana felt relaxed just looking at the semi familiar face, as he allowed Közi to explain what had happened.

“Can you transform for me?” Közi's brother asked, after dismissing the theory that the shapeshifter ritual could have anything to do with this. With a nod Mana did as told becoming wolf in an instance.

“So you are a two spirit,” The doctor confirmed, gently running his hand over Mana's stomach which had been the source of the pain. “There doesn't appear to be anything wrong with you physically. Is there a chance you could have been pregnant?”

“Yes,” Mana got out unable to stop the emotions accompanying it, horror, fear, surprise.

“Your womb only exists in wolf form. If you'd become pregnant as a wolf then the pain would be your body rejecting the foetus,” The doctor explained. “You can only carry children in wolf form.”

“I didn't even know a two spirit could be pregnant!” Közi exclaimed, as he ran his hand over Mana's fur.

“Well it'd mean staying nine months in wolf form if he, she, did want children, but it's possible.” Közi's brother explained. “I'm guessing it was only a few hours old or the change could have killed you. From now on I advice that after any sexual intercourse as wolves you transform back before the egg has chance of being fertilised. Just the change should be enough to stop pregnancy.”

“I'm so sorry Mana, I didn't realise.” Közi apologised, burying his face in Mana's fur as he held onto his partner. Why hadn't they thought that this could have happened? They'd been lucky Közi had decided to go back when he did, or Mana would have spent hours longer as a wolf. Shaken Mana slipped into human form and wrapped himself around Közi, needing the others support.

He wasn't ready for children, the thought he could have them hadn't even crossed his mind, but now it was on the table Mana realised that one day he would want to be a mother. Nine months as a wolf didn't scare him, he loved his wolf form, if anything it was an exciting concept but that didn't make this any less terrifying. He had been hours away from almost killing himself by forcing a change and silently he swore if he ever felt that kind of pain again, he would remain as a wolf.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**YU~KI**

 

“Who are you to say what risks I can take?” Yu~ki snapped at his girlfriend, unable to restrain his anger. Mei had found out that he was a shapeshifter, how could she have not, and was less than happy with Yu~ki's choice.

“Because I care about you!” Mei retorted. “More so than your so called friend.”

“Leave Közi out of this,” Yu~ki snarled, slamming his fist against the table as the rage grew inside him. “If you must know he was against this. It was my idea, my life, my decision.”

“Yeah sure, he had nothing to do with it,” Mei replied, the sarcasm in her voice impossible to miss.

“You need to quit with this attitude towards my best friend,” Yu~ki said, trying to hold back his anger, afraid he might lash out and hit her if he didn't. He had never hurt a girl, didn't want to start, but he was tempted. “Közi cares about me just as much as you do, perhaps more so.”

“I don't like his influence on you.” Mei complained.

“Well you better learn to like it, he's not going away,” Yu~ki said, grabbing his coat and heading towards the door. “I'm not the kind of man who puts a woman before his friends.”

“Yu~ki,” Mei called after him but the other didn't stop, slamming the door behind it. She'd blown it now, really angered him, but really was it so bad to care?

 

He'd been walking for a good hour and his anger had finally cooled down enough for him to realise perhaps he shouldn't have been so wound up. Mei had only been worried about his safety but that didn't mean she had a free pass at insulting his choice of friends. It was true Közi had put him in danger the night before, but he had made the decision to go along with the plan. He had hoped it would bring Mei into the pack but if anything it was pushing her away, and now the shapeshifter factor had only made things worse. Why was it everything he did to get close to her had to backfire so dramatically? He had been lying to everyone, including himself, when he said this wasn't about a girl. It was always about Mei but now he himself had pushed her away. Perhaps he should apologise? Only he didn't want to. She needed to learn how important Közi was to him. He was conflicted between the two of them and so he was glad of the distraction as he spotted a semi-familiar werewolf.

“Gaz!” Yu~ki called, recognising the visitor from the two times he had come to visit Közi. He didn't know what either visit had been about, Közi hadn't told him, but now he knew for sure it had been about werewolf business.

“You,” Gaz replied, stopping dead in the street as he stared at Yu~ki in surprise. His cold eyes were quickly evaluating the situation, figuring out what had happened, what Yu~ki was. For a long moment Yu~ki wondered if what they had done was even legal. Could Közi be in trouble over this? Maybe he should have stayed quiet and hid?

“How are you?” Yu~ki asked nervously.

“I'm not bad,” Gaz replied, clearly wanting to say something but unable to do so on the busy street. “I see Közi has invited you into his family now.”

“That would be the most likely explanation.” Yu~ki agreed, deliberately refusing to clarify that this had anything to do with his friend.

“He really likes to push the boundaries,” Gaz complained. “I can see him becoming a headache in the future. Always walking just in line with the law.”

“So he's not in trouble?” Yu~ki asked relieved.

“Not yet,” Gaz confirmed. “He explained the risks I assume?”

“Off course.” Yu~ki confirmed.

“Then it's all on your head, which means had you died it would be suicide,” Gaz explained with a shrug. “Anyway, you're a long way from home.”

“I had an argument with my girlfriend, had to take some time for myself.” Yu~ki explained.

“If that's the case, why not come drink with me?” Gaz asked. “I have some girl troubles myself.”

“Sure, why not?” Yu~ki agreed, surprised by this friendly gesture and not going to pass up the chance to get to know this wolf. He was good at reading people, good at figuring out what concerned them and when it came to Gaz his problems were as clear as day. Gaz was lonely but perhaps he didn't even realise that himself?

 

It was late afternoon by the time they left the bar and whilst he hadn't drank a lot he could feel the light buzz of alcohol in his system. He parted with Gaz, sure he had just made a new friend and started the long walk home, surprised when a red haired man stumbled into him. His sense of smell had increased dramatically since he had took on wolf form and he recognised the man as a werewolf instantly.

“Sorry,” The man apologised, not slowing as he limped quickly down the street. He looked scared and concerned Yu~ki hurried after him, catching the wolf as he tripped.

“Is everything all right?” Yu~ki asked, realising the wolf was injured, he could smell the blood on the others leg.

“It's OK,” The man replied but Yu~ki refused to let him go, supporting him even as they headed up the street. His arm resting around the other's back trying his best not to pull on his long hair by accident.

“I guess. Just help me to a taxi?” The wolf asked, which in itself was remarkable. Werewolves rarely asked for help like this, refusing to appear weak, and this made Yu~ki worry further.

“Why is your leg not healing?” He asked quietly, as they stumbled towards the lay-by where several taxi's were waiting for customers.

“Silver bullet,” The wolf replied. “Hunter.”

“What?” Yu~ki asked stunned. Was someone hunting this man?

“It's fine,” Came the reply. “He only wants me.”

“Why?” Yu~ki asked, just as the wolf fainted. Alarmed he made the rest of the way to the taxi, just a few meters, and requested they went to the nearest hospital.

 

“How is he?” Yu~ki asked a nurse as she left the room where the stranger had been seen.

“We got the bullet out, but he seems to have an infection,” She explained, though Yu~ki knew it must be silver poisoning that had made the werewolf sick. “The doctor thinks he will pull through though. I wouldn't worry.”

“Can I see him. Is he awake?” Yu~ki asked.

“Yes,” She replied with a smile. “You can see him. He was asking about you.”

“Thank you.” Yu~ki said, hurrying into the room where the man lay in a bed looking pale but alert.

“You saved me?” He asked.

“I couldn't leave you.” Yu~ki explained.

“Thank you.” The wolf said. They both went silent, unsure what to say to each other. Deciding he needed answers Yu~ki took the seat and started with the easiest question.

“What's your name?” He asked.

“They call me Kami.” The werewolf answered. “At least he did. I liked the name though, so I guess you could say it stuck.” As he spoke his eyes filled with tears but he didn't cry. Instead he sat looking haunted, clearly thinking about someone he had lost. “It's dangerous to be near me. You shouldn't stay long.”

“Who's hunting you?” Yu~ki asked.

“The less you know the better,” Kami replied. “Please, don't ask. Just, warn any werewolves you know that the hunters are back. They'll understand. Though they just want my family.”

“Why, what's so special about you?” Yu~ki asked but realising Kami wasn't going to answer he deciding to try another tactic. “They want your family too?”

“They've killed some already, but they don't know where the village is. They could be fine.” Kami replied.

“They?” Yu~ki asked. First it had been hunter, now it sounded like there was more.

“There was two of them.” Kami replied. “My... my Alpha distracted one, took him off my trail, the other followed me.”

“It sounds like your Alpha is still alive then,” Yu~ki reassured Kami, seeing how worried the other was at the thought of this other wolf getting hurt, or worse. “If the second hunter had killed him he'd probably have returned to hunt you by now.”

“Maybe,” Kami agreed. “But not if he killed him this morning. This is why I can't have friends. You need to go. I need to go, hide, before he comes to find me. He knows he hurt me, he'll be checking the hospitals.”

“Kami please, we can help you.” Yu~ki begged but Kami refused to listen. He got out of bed, clearly feverish from the poison still in his body. His leg had healed at least, now that the bullet was gone. Kami bent over, pulling of the bandage, finding his clothes and pulling off the hospital gown so he could get dressed. Yu~ki wasn't gay but he couldn't help but admire the others muscles. He was toned as if he worked out regularly and maybe he had, before he had gone on the run.

“I'm sorry I can't thank you properly,” Kami apologised. “That I put you in danger just because you were kind enough to help me.”

“Really, it's no problem.” Yu~ki reassured Kami. “I just want to help you more. Surely a pack could protect you?”

“No, I need to be alone. Find a witch.” Kami explained. “It shouldn't be too hard, I think I know where one is. If she still lives in Tokyo.”

“So this is it. You're not going to accept any more help?” Yu~ki asked.

“I can't,” Kami replied and with that he smiled sadly and walked out of the room. Yu~ki could have followed but it was clear Kami didn't want him to. With a sigh he rang the number he had only recently put into his phone. Something like this surely was worthy of reporting to the wolf council.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**KÖZI**

 

Közi wasn't over concerned about the hunter, they cropped up from time to time and were normally eliminated over time. Yu~ki had done the right thing alerting the wolf council and warning the pack. Even offering the packs help he hadn't objected to, though Yu~ki could have asked, but this Kami had refused this invitation. The hunter was Kami's problem, as well as that of the wolf council, he wasn't going to go searching for unnecessary trouble. Especially not when his mind was on other things.

“Please, just look at your reflection.” Közi begged, forcing the reluctant man in front of him to do just that. He was trying to help Mana come to terms with his human side but the wolf wasn't co-operating.

“Looking won't help,” Mana complained. “It's not about gender, it's about species.”

“You didn't hate Yu~ki.” Közi pointed out.

“Yes but,” Mana said with a sigh, reluctantly looking in the mirror trying to distract Közi from this line of questioning. “I still hate this part of myself.”

“Why do you hate your human side so much?” Közi asked, as he wrapped his arms around Mana supportively. “I love both your forms.”

“You don't know what it's like, to go to a human school, identifying as one gender whilst your body betrays you.” Mana complained, falling back into Közi's arms. “I think that's when I learnt to hate my human side. I was only happy as a wolf.”

“I could make you happy as a man.” Közi suggested.

“I doubt that can change anything.” Mana complained but Közi's hands were moving lower, slipping through the waist band of his trousers bringing him pleasure.

“Just watch.” Közi begged as he made Mana hard, filling the tight crotch of the woman's trousers until they bulged uncomfortably. This wasn't fair, Közi knew he hated seeing himself in the mirror and yet, turned on like this he did feel a sense of pride. Sexually he was attracted only to men and he knew that a man who looked like the one in the mirror was attractive.

“I never wanted a man in my bed, not until I saw this.” Közi admitted undressing Mana as he spoke, discarding each piece of clothing as they only got in the way. Why couldn't he see that his human side had worth?

“What's so special about me?” Mana asked, allowing Közi's to touch him, to tease his erection with just his fingers, making him long for more than this simple contact.

“What isn't special about you?” Közi asked. “Those who bullied you in the past were only jealous. You're the pack mother now, your very presence demands respect. They all admire you, many want you, but only I can have you.”

“I just don't get why.” Mana complained but Közi wasn't going to answer this.

“Tonight, as humans.” Közi warned. “I want you to forget your wolf, just for a hour.”

“Forget my wolf.” Mana said turning to stare at Közi as if he had gone insane. The other wasn't backing down though and gently leaned forward to capture Mana's lips with his. Desperately Mana kissed Közi back but the other didn't respond, continuing this slower gentle touch until Mana backed down, feeling strangely innocent now. How did humans have sex? How did Közi want him to react?

He let Közi lead, accepting every touch and kiss, mimicking the actions, sure that this was what his lover wanted. Slow, gentle, kind. So very unlike every other time they had sex and yet it felt nice. It warmed the human soul within him, even as the wolf was disgusted by the whole display. Obediently Mana ignored that part of himself, finding himself feel warm inside, not literally but like he was being embraced. He'd neglected his human self, bullied it into submission far harder than anyone else ever could have and tonight's actions felt like healing a wound deep inside. Közi was right, he couldn't continue to hate being human, he had to make an effort even if it did seem strange. Közi's submissive actions, the gentle touches, reluctance to force anything, made him want to dominate the other. Push him down, rip him to pieces as they reached sexual satisfaction. He did none of these things because they came from his wolf side, allowing Közi to turn him back to face the mirror and watch his own reactions to being prepared. The flutter of his eyes, the steady breathing, the way his erection stood begging for attention. Perhaps he didn't see himself as beautiful but right now he saw himself through Közi's eyes and understood why the other found him so attractive. He wasn't a ugly man, he needed to remember that.

He allowed Közi to fill him, continuing to watch as the other moved slowly deep inside him, embracing him as he moved. So slow, so gentle, careful not to stir up the wolves inside them. Humans didn't just have sex, they made love and this was what this was about.

“Do you see now, what I'm trying to tell you?” Közi asked and Mana nodded. He understood, he was learning.

 

Leaving Mana sleeping Közi slipped out of the bedroom and went to get some food, passing Lucy in the lounge and finding Tetsu in the kitchen. This was nice, his home filled with his own kind. His pack.

“Hey.” Tetsu commented nervously, oh that was right he had told the other off the other day.

“Want some coffee?” Közi asked, as he started to spoon some coffee granules into his coffee machine, he only like the real stuff served with a lot of cream.

“Sure,” Tetsu agreed, taking the hint that he was forgiven he finally spoke what was on his mind. “Does it worry you how Yu~ki seems to be spending so much time with Gaz?”

“Three times this week,” Közi said, pouring in some water and going to sit at the table while he waited for the machine to work it's magic. “I don't think it means anything. He might be able to become a wolf but he's still human. He doesn't have the same reservations about spending time with other packs.”

“He said Gaz was lonely,” Tetsu commented. “Normally the wolf council don't seem that way.”

“Who knows,” Közi agreed. “It's not bad to have one of our own with a connection to an official.”

“What if Yu~ki is tracking that hunter?” Tetsu asked. “He seemed quite concerned by Kami.”

“I doubt it. Gaz wouldn't allow that,” Közi replied. “I think it's just a strange kind of friendship. Yu~ki was always like that in school. You'd turn around and the last person you'd expect him to be hanging out with would sudden be his friend. I tried many times warning him against bad influences, only to find in the end Yu~ki was the one making such people good. He's never wrong when it comes to his judge of character. It's almost like a gift.”

“You think he's a psychic?” Tetsu asked.

“No, not that strong,” Közi corrected. “He's just Yu~ki, leave him be. That's Mei's mistake, trying to change him.”

“Ahhh Mei.” Tetsu replied. “They made up though. You think she'll join us?”

“No idea,” Közi replied getting up to finish making the coffee. “But my moneys on Yu~ki's theory that she just needs more time.”

“Yu~ki is human, he doesn't understand wolves.” Tetsu complained.

“Doesn't he?” Közi asked. “He understands me.”

 

_Three Years Ago..._

 

Közi sat on the broken wall staring out across the river wishing the water was cleaner so he could take of his shoes and dip his feet in, cooling them down from the hot heat of the sun. He was sick of it all, sick of school, sick of teachers, sick of his parents who kept demanding to know why he wasn't just like his brother. He got it, he was an Alpha, he was special, he was supposed to ace all his tests. He just didn't care, they weren't his priorities. How anyone was able to sit in a classroom all day, to listen to the teacher drone on about nothing important, he had no clue. He was young and free, this small town didn't suit him.

“You're here again.” Spoke up the voice of a teenage boy. Közi turned his head to face him but said nothing. He wasn't in the mood to argue any more, he'd done that far too much already with his English teacher this morning. “Do you ever go to school?”

“Do you?” Közi demanded. “You're supposed to be there right now too.”

“Chicken pox, I'm quarantined.” The boy explained and now he mentioned it Közi did notice the angry red dots covering the boys arms and face. Humans were so fragile, so many diseases they could catch and yet he was immune to them all.

“Then go home,” Közi complained, picking up the stick he'd left beside him and trailing it through the murky water, watching the rainbow reflection the oily service created.

“I got sick of being cooped up. I only live over there,” The boy said, sitting besides Közi though he hadn't been invited. “Chocolate?”

“Sure,” Közi agreed, realising how hungry he was. It must be well after lunch time and he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.

“I'm Yu~ki,” The boy commented. “You're in the first year right? I'm second.”

“You been spying on me?” Közi demanded.

“No, just I notice you when you walk in. It makes me wonder, why is a boy so obviously longing for a friend, so quick to push everyone away?” Yu~ki asked.

“People are annoying.” Közi said, resisting his urge to push Yu~ki into the water.

“Some are,” Yu~ki agreed. “Sometimes, when I look at this river from my bedroom window, I wonder if there's any hope for humanity. Look at the way we've polluted this water. When I was a kid it was blue and people went swimming every day. At least I did. I love swimming but now I have to go to the local pool.”

“People suck.” Közi agreed, angrily hitting the water to make ripples cross the surface.

“Not everyone,” Yu~ki corrected. “Give me a chance to be your friend. You'll see that not everyone is as bad as you think.”

“I don't want friends,” Közi complained. “They're just more people who think they have the right to tell you what to do.”

“Think of me as someone to talk to,” Yu~ki declared. “You'll see, one day I'll be an important person in your life.”

“Doubt it.” Közi replied. Looking back he could never have been so wrong.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**YU~KI**

 

Yu~ki loved running through the woods with the pack, this was why he had taken the risk of becoming a shape-shifter in the first place. He felt young, wild and free when he was a wolf but it was becoming increasing difficult to transform, especially now the moon had reached it's first quarter. In seven days he would have to repeat the ritual again, though there was no risk this time. Közi has assured him with every month he'd find this easier.

“Isn't that Gaz's scent?” Lucy asked, her voice surprisingly sweet and feminine when it came from her mind like this. It made Yu~ki picture a sweet innocent child, perhaps that was what she had been, once.

“He must be running too.” Yu~ki agreed longing to follow. He knew Gaz was searching for Kami and wanted to help, despite being strictly forbidden.

“Stay out of his way,” Közi ordered just as a howl of pain filled the woods. “Or not.”

“We help?” Yu~ki asked but he was already running towards the sound, the pack catching up and over taking him, always that little bit faster than he was. Just another thing Közi had reassured him would change with time. He'd get stronger, faster, the change would be easier, he would be able to eat chocolate without getting fat, have psychic powers and learn how to fly. Or was some of that just wishful thinking? Truth be told he was half convinced Közi was lying to him, just to make him feel better.

Arriving at the scene Yu~ki found the pack attacking one man who should have gone down in seconds, only he didn't. There was some kind of shield around him and nothing seemed to actually connect. He stood there laughing as they attacked, making no effort to retaliate. He was insane Yu~ki realised as he stayed in the shadows, turning his focus on Gaz who lay with his leg twisted and broken. For a moment Yu~ki thought he was dead but Gaz's form flickered to human and straight back to wolf rejoining the fight healed but clearly tired. Yu~ki would have joined in at that moment, if he hadn't noticed the red haired man unconscious and shaking with some kind of fever.

“Kami!” Yu~ki mentally screamed, slipping through the edge of the battle and hurrying to the others side. Whatever was affecting Kami had the same symptoms of the silver poisoning but the other seemed far worse. He was boiling up, his body so hot the grass around him was warm despite being in shadow. Desperate to help, Yu~ki returned to human wondering what he could do. He could see no physical wound, no signs of silver which if still in his body would have prevented the wound from healing. Wolf's bane would have killed him already.

A howl made him look up and he realised that the hunter was finally retaliating, sending balls of fire into the wolves knocking them back one at a time. They were healing by transforming, rejoining the battle but each time took energy that Yu~ki knew wouldn't last. In comparison the hunter didn't seem to be tiring, his magic barrier protecting him from harm and finally Yu~ki figured out the truth. This hunter wasn't human, he was a witch.

It was then Yu~ki got his idea, dangerous perhaps but they would all die if they continued to fight like this. Quickly hurrying to gather some berries, he turned to the battle catching Gaz's eyes. He let the wolf see what he was holding and understanding the brown furred wolf lunged at the hunter's side, holding onto to the man's arm with his teeth. His bite didn't hurt the hunter but his weight had some affect. A fire ball hit the wolves side but he held on even as the smell of burning fur filled the air.

“Stubborn fool,” The hunter snarled, slamming a second fireball into Gaz's face just as Yu~ki slammed his berry filled hand against his mouth, stuffing the berries in. Pain filled his side and he knew he had been burned but he kept the poisonous fruit into the hunter's mouth until he was sure the hunter must have swallowed. Falling to the ground he watched the hunter stagger away, poisoned, defeated but even as he watched the hunter turned to black feathers and took on the form of a crow. Flying away out of commission for now, but not forever. Yu~ki doubted the fruit would have killed such a powerful man.

Yu~ki pulled up his shirt, seeing the nasty burns and wincing as he forced the change that would heal him. He hated the feeling of burns and was glad that he could heal them so easily now. He was beyond exhausted as he regained his human form but one look at Gaz made him forget all about that.

“No!” Yu~ki gasped running to the wolves side. “Gaz wake up, wake up. Don't die.”

“Yu~ki,” Közi said, kindly placing his hand on Yu~ki's shoulder. “It's too late.”

“It can't be!” Yu~ki screamed, burying his face into the wolf's fur and allowing himself to cry.

 

Yu~ki would have given into his despair if it hadn't been for Kami. He'd silently helped bring the sick man to the car, over two miles away, and sat beside him all the way home. He was worried sick that he was going to have to watch a second friend die in such a short time. Once home they'd taken Kami to a bedroom, laid him down and placed a cool cloth over his head, not that it was making much difference.

“What's wrong with him?” Yu~ki asked as he watched the wolf's now laboured attempts to breathe.

“I don't know,” Közi admitted. “I thought tranquilliser at first, but that wouldn't explain the sickness.”

“What if he's allergic?” Yu~ki asked but Közi didn't look convinced.

“Witchcraft,” Közi replied. “Some kind of sickness spell I think. Have you noticed how he has no scent?”

“He said he was seeing a witch, to hide him from the hunter,” Yu~ki said, gently taking the cloth of Kami's head and dipping it back into the ice water, wondering if his attempts to help Kami were making any difference. If they were he couldn't see it, but he couldn't do nothing.

“Well that might be what hides his smell,” Közi commented. “I'm going to get some salt, sometimes that can draw out black magic.”

“Just regular salt?” Yu~ki asked but Közi ignored him and he went back to watching Kami, wishing the other had just accepted their help before. Maybe they could have prevented this?

Közi returned carrying a salt grinder and began coating Kami's chest, exposed in an attempt to cool him, with a layer of salt. At first the salt just dissolved in the sweat and Yu~ki was about to beg his friend to stop when he saw the wolf stir. The salt was actually helping and he let Közi finish, surprised to see black smoke escaping the wolf's body, the dark magic being drawn out of him. His temperature dropped and Kami's eyes opened, scared and ready to attack. There was a moment when Yu~ki was sure Kami was about to lunge for his throat, even in human form, but then fear turned to surprise and then relief as Kami recognised Yu~ki.

“You helped me again?” Kami asked, growing nervous as he noticed Közi's presence in the room.

“Off course, we're friends right?” Yu~ki asked but Kami didn't answer him as he locked eyes with Közi. Some kind of unspoken conversation was going on between them, perhaps debating if Kami should stay here, though the wolf was still weak and there was a hunter after him.

“You can't exist,” Közi eventually said and Yu~ki finally realised what the expression on his friend's face reminded him off, it was like he had seen a ghost.

“But I do,” Kami replied, as if that was enough of an explanation.

“So you do,” Közi agreed. “Well your welcome to stay here, until you're better at least.”

“Really, that's all right?” Kami asked, this time accepting the help that was on offer to him.

“Just get some sleep.” Közi ordered, forcing Yu~ki to leave the room with him.

 

It was a few hours before Yu~ki got Közi alone, first they had to deal with the questions from the pack and the questions from the wolf council after Közi had finally contacted them about Gaz. The wolf would get a proper funeral at least, in a few days time when arrangements had been made.

“What do you mean, about Kami?” Yu~ki asked.

“I didn't notice at first, his scent was hidden, but the spell faltered for a second when I was pouring on the salt. I smelt what he truly was.” Közi explained, catching Yu~ki's alarm he added, “Don't worry, he's still concealed, that spell wasn't evil so you can't break it with salt.”

“What is he?” Yu~ki demanded, wishing Közi would stop playing games and just tell him.

“Remember Akil?” Közi asked. Yu~ki nodded, he remembered the name of the first wolf. “The wolf he killed was a grey wolf. Canis Lupus to use it's scientific name. That's important because every wolf that follows has been from this family and yet Kami isn't one of them.”

“Then what is he?” Yu~ki asked. He was sure Kami was a wolf, he had smelt just like one, though his scent, now Közi mentioned it, wasn't quite the same. He hadn't concerned himself about it before, but now he knew it was important.

“Canis Rufus.” Közi replied.

“Red wolf,” Kami said, walking into the room looking young, and for the first time since Yu~ki had met him, healthy. “Extinct in the wild in 1980, reintroduced from captive wolves in 1987.”

“That's just the wolves. Not the werewolves.” Közi explained, staring at Kami as if he was some kind of mystery, which Yu~ki supposed he was.

“No. Not the werewolves.” Kami agreed. “Though we're even rarer than our animal counterparts.”

“So you are a werewolf. Not a shapeshifter?” Közi asked.

“Two souls, like yours,” Kami agreed. “I suppose you deserve an explanation.”

“If you would.” Közi said in a tone that made the words sound like an order. Taking a seat Kami sat silently for a moment wondering where to start.

“My kind is around two hundred years old,” Kami began. “It started when a woman named Lomasi found a red wolf dying in the desert sands. She took it home, cared for it, like you did for me, but unlike me the wolf didn't make it. Devastated but not wanting to waste such a beautiful animal, the woman made the wolf's coat into a coat for the winter and lit the fire to cook the animal. She knew it was enough meat to feed her family for a long time. As she sliced open the wolf's belly she found the wolf had been pregnant, three half formed cubs were inside. Dropping her knife the woman finally allowed herself to cry at the loss of so much life. In her grief she saw the mother wolf's spirit and they were able to understand each other. The woman, having lost her own baby the previous summer, the wolf so young, mourning it's lost life. The connection brought them together, wolf and human, the first of my blood line.”

“What you must think of the rest of us.” Közi commented. “To be created through kindness and understanding, instead of cruelty and revenge.”

“We live in a village, away from other wolves,” Kami agreed. “Brought up to stay away from those who had been created through violence. Taught to fear and loathe your kind.”

“But you left?” Yu~ki asked trying to break the dangerous atmosphere in the room. “Why?”

“A wolf was in my school, his fur as black as coal,” Kami explained. “He was dangerous, I should have stayed away but I couldn't. He was so beautiful, he taught me that everything I had learned from my kind was wrong. You're no different to us. So I left with him. We ran away together when we were both just twelve years old. I was with him for so long but...”

“He's your Alpha.” Yu~ki realised. “The one who dragged the other hunter away from you?”

“He's your lover.” Közi added, startling Yu~ki but Kami didn't deny either of these statements. He looked so young and insecure right not, so far away from that wolf Yu~ki had first met. The wolf who was so determined to do everything alone. Kami's heart was breaking in fear he had lost his lover, terrified having been so close to loosing his own life. This time Yu~ki knew he would say yes if Közi offered him help.

“Was,” Kami corrected. “I can't see how he can be alive. Not if he is facing so much danger.”

“Kami, don't give up on him!” Yu~ki exclaimed but Kami already had. The tears fell from his eyes were those of mourning, as he finally gave up hope his lover was alive. Gently Yu~ki took his hand, knowing what this pain felt like. He'd lost a friend today but Kami had lost the one person who made him feel whole.

“You can join us. If you like.” Közi promised. Then lowering his voice to barely a whisper, “And should he come back, I promise I won't hold you to your loyalty.”

“You'd do that?” Kami asked. It was unheard of for an Alpha to make such a promise, at least his lover had never been willing to share him. His only friends had been human, he had no interest in other wolves anyway.

“I'm too soft.” Közi complained but Yu~ki knew, and he suspected Közi did too, that being soft was Közi's greatest asset as a pack leader. He was leading through kindness, not fear but Yu~ki was sure this was the future. Akil had been a terrible man, but that didn't mean his ancestors had to be too. The further they moved away from him, the better.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Kami**

 

Kami hadn't been sure if he would join the pack even up to the moment when he quietly slipped into the room, trying to stay out of the way, unnoticeable. Naturally heads turned the second he walked in and he did his best to appear friendly. He knew that at very least Tetsu and Lucy hadn't wanted him to join. He brought danger upon them all and if he had just been a little bit less selfish he would have run by now. Only he couldn't, he was too much of a child to be so brave.

At seventeen he was still very much a kid, his lover, had always protected him and kept him innocent in many ways. He couldn't think about him too much or pain threatened to rip him to shreds.

He'd had no choice but to toughen up whilst on the run, learned to fend for himself but it hadn't made him grow up. He still loved watching kids films, had kept his childlike sense of humour and the need for someone else to at least help him when things got tough. Old enough to fend for himself, too childish to do so, that was why he was here. That and he genuinely liked both Yu~ki and Közi.

Even if there hadn't been the danger he would stand out, he wasn't like them, despite so many similarities. It was like a Canadian sitting down to eat thanksgiving dinner with an American family. Welcome, accepted, maybe even loved and yet still out of place.

Közi smiled at him and he smiled back, nervously playing with his long hair wondering if he should dye it black. Here in Japan he stood out far too much but he loved his hair, didn't want to change it. It was one of the many reasons his lover had started to call him Kami.

He had no family name, his pack didn't have one, but their village had been named Kamimura, God's town, and he had been using that name for awhile when he needed a family name until the name had stuck, became his.

Közi began to list the rules of the pack and Kami realised that the girl, Mei, was new here too. Like him she seemed in two minds if she should even be here, which felt strange to Kami. What reservations could she have?

Reaching to the rule to protect Yu~ki, Kami finally clicked into place that Yu~ki must be human. He'd been too self centred to notice but now it was obvious. Yu~ki didn't act like a wolf, he acted human and questioned Közi frequently. His loyalty was undeniable but it was the loyalty of a human, not a pack brother. It made Kami happy to realise he wasn't the only oddity here and he was glad Yu~ki was already becoming a good friend. He had always thought a large pack would be dangerous for him. Now he wondered if his mistake had always been not finding more than just his lover to help him.

The rules were more than reasonable and happily Kami took his sip of the water, passing it to Mei and feeling the familiar sensation of an Alpha's power in his blood once more. This in itself would strengthen him and already he no longer felt so alone. Besides him the silent wolf, Mana, rested his hand on his in a gesture of solidarity and Kami smiled. He realised the other would literally fight to the death to protect him. How he had made this kind of impression he didn't know but he always had been a likeable kind of man.

 

They arrived at the forest and Kami hesitated to change, this was far from where he had been attacked but was it even safe? In the end it hadn't been his decision, it was what Közi wanted and the other was so sure that Kami would be safe between the spell and the pack that he had agreed to come.

Knowing he was being watched he transformed, he hadn't been a wolf since he had been taken in, he stretched feeling like he had finally got rid of a itch. Staying in one form for too long could do that, neither half was meant to be dominant, though he had heard of many of Közi's kind who favoured one side to the other. A red wolf never had that difficulty but then they hadn't been cursed, they had been blessed. They weren't the same in the end, just similar.

Compared to the other wolves he was thinner, with a more angler face similar to a fox, his coat sleeker, the fur not as thick as naturally the red wolf was from a hotter climate but what really stood out was just how red his fur was. It shone like his hair, a human red compared to the reddish brown of his animal counterpart and even he admitted it could make hunting hard looking like this. He had been known to cover his fur with dirt just so he had a chance to catch some food but he wasn't hunting today, so he didn't have to bother. He'd been well fed in Közi's home and had put on some much needed weight. It was hard to eat while being chased and without human money.

“So beautiful,” Commented one of the female wolves, Hana Kami thought her name was and he turned his head towards her, placing his head between his front paws. His gesture meant let's play and thankfully she understood and leapt onto his back. Laughing inside Kami wrestled with her, play fighting without either of them getting hurt. Realising the others had begun to run the two of them chased after them.

“If you weren't gay,” Hana commented, her voice filled with desire, longing, and resignation. It made Kami uncomfortable to know he would never be able to return such feelings so he stayed quiet, keeping his emotions to himself. He'd been an open book before, allowing his partner to see everything but that had been then, things were different now.

Even as they ran Kami noticed the changes between them, how his smaller feet made less sound, allowing him to climb up hills covered in dry dirt without raising up any dust, which none of the others could do. However his agility would be no match to a grey wolves strength. Moving besides Yu~ki, who's blond fur stood out even worse than his red, Kami realised he was ever increasingly growing to like this man. Neither of them quite fitted in with the others and it bonded them together.

“Thank you, for the other day.” Kami said, knowing the words meant so much more now Yu~ki could feel the emotions that went with them.

“I didn't mind.” Yu~ki replied and Kami knew it was true. They were friends and letting the childish part of himself out, he lunged at Yu~ki knocking him down until they both ended up in the cold river soaking wet. Bouncing out Kami teased Yu~ki, using his speed to repeatedly get Yu~ki wet until the other finally over powered him.

“What the hell Kami?” Yu~ki complained but he wasn't angry.

“You're funny when your wet. You shake like a dog.” Kami teased, knowing his playful nature would have some effect on Yu~ki. As he had hoped Yu~ki was annoyed but in an older brother kind of way, accepting Kami was going to tease him and secretly liking the attention. His lover had been a year younger than he was, had joined in but Kami was glad Yu~ki was different. It made things easier.

“The others have run on.” Yu~ki complained but Kami didn't care, returning to human he wrapped his arms around Yu~ki praising him for being such a good dog. He was laughing and grinning like an idiot and wasn't at all surprised when the wolf shook him off. “How old are you really? Six?”

“Seventeen.” Kami admitted, sitting on the river bank and watching the water go by. He was serious now and as he sensed the change in mood Yu~ki sat beside him, allowing Kami the chance to talk if he wanted to.

“I'm nineteen. I'll be twenty soon.” Yu~ki replied.

“Everyone in this pack is so young.” Kami confessed. “I feel like we're all just blundering along, hoping that this is for the best but not one of us seems sure.”

“We are just guessing, going with it.” Yu~ki agreed. “But I don't think age will change that. I could be hundred years old, I'd still be just hoping my decisions are for the best.”

“I'm scared,” Kami admitted. “That the hunter will come and kill us all. Even now I don't know if joining a pack is the right thing.”

“Your scent is hidden,” Yu~ki reminded him. “It was dumb luck he found you before.”

“Perhaps.” Kami agreed.

“Why is he after you?” Yu~ki asked.

“Because of my fur, I think.” Kami replied. “He was my friend once.”

“Tell me.” Yu~ki ordered and nodding Kami began to share his story.

 

It had been just three months ago when he had met Kaito, the new boy in school who had taken an interest in his red hair straight away. Kami had thought he had just wanted to be friends and invited him to eat lunch with him every day. What harm would befriending a human do anyway? Turns out a lot, as one night he had turned up at Kaito's house thinking it was just a friendly night in to watch films. That was when he had been attacked, escaping by the interference of the black wolf he loved dearly. It had been then that Kami had learned the other had magic. He should have run then but they had been foolish, staying in town until Kaito's friend had turned up.

His lover had distracted the friend, stealing a precious locket and shouting at Kami to run south. Kami had done just that, running though the streets desperate for his life. He ended up that night in a seedy motel shaking from fear but he'd had his phone back then, had managed to phone his lover and knew he was safe, for now. Kaito had found him and he had run again, the cycle repeating until he realised he had to get to Tokyo, to find his witch friend. His phone had long since run out of charge by this point and later lost, he had no idea how the other was doing but he had to stay alive. Had to keep going just in case the other was still all right.

 

“I worry that he won't know where I am,” Kami admitted. “If he is alive. I wonder, will he be angry or relieved I've found a new pack?”

“I don't know him but I think he'll just be glad your alive.” Yu~ki reassured him.

“He was possessive,” Kami admitted. “He owned me and that was fine, I didn't mind being his. I was never interested enough to look at another wolf. I kept my friends human so he wouldn't be jealous. Really I have no idea how he would react to me being here.”

“Kami, it's no relationship if he doesn't allow outside friends.” Yu~ki reminded him. “If it was just the two of you in a pack, it doesn't sound healthy.”

“He said it was to protect me,” Kami replied. “Really he never forbade me from doing anything, it wasn't like that.”

“He just made you feel like it was wrong, played with your emotions?” Yu~ki asked.

“He risked his life to save me. Don't insult him.” Kami said growing angry. “He loved me.”

“I'm sure he did.” Yu~ki agreed. “I'm sorry, I spoke out of place. I won't judge him again, I promise. I haven't met him. Protective can be good.”

“Or maybe it's why I'm still such a child now?” Kami suggested. “Perhaps it's good we're apart. I just miss him so much.”

“Maybe this is fate giving you a chance to grow up and find yourself?” Yu~ki suggested. “Once you find your feet maybe that's when you'll be reunited?”

“I don't want false hope.” Kami complained, though his heart had clung onto this idea. Maybe they would be reunited, when the time was right. Still even if Yu~ki had been right about this he hadn't been right to question his lovers integrity. The other had been nothing but the perfect boyfriend, and yes he had wanted to keep Kami to himself but it hadn't been a malicious way. There had been nothing wrong with their relationship.

“He wanted me to have friends.” Kami declared filling the silence. “He just wanted them to be human, so he didn't have to face the fear of loosing me to another wolf I guess.”

“Kami really I'm sorry I said anything.” Yu~ki apologised.

“I know just, I can't bare anyone thinking bad things about him.” Kami admitted, trying to hold back the tears that were forming from thinking so much about the black wolf. Distracting himself he picked a daisy and dropped it in Yu~ki hair, laughing as it got caught.

“You're a spoilt brat.” Yu~ki complained.

“No, you're just a grouchy old man.” Kami teased, dropping a second flower into Yu~ki's hair while the other wasn't looking. He was a tease but that was just a part of him, he could be mature and grown up but sometimes it was just easier to be a kid.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**KÖZI**

 

Despite his false confidence Közi was concerned for Kami's safety. He'd played the scene in the woods over and over in his mind and each time he was becoming more and more convinced that Kami's discovery hadn't been an accident. There was a lot of forest, the odds were low of being found by mistake. Somehow the hunter had discovered his presence and Közi's focus turned on the witch that had cast the concealing spell in the first place. The hunter already had at least one other ally and witches were such a close, secretive family. After years of persecution they had learned to protect their own first. Even if the witch hadn't deliberately cast a bad spell, she might have been tempted to tell. Or maybe she was just weak, there was always that option.

He'd tried to question Kami about the witch but he'd been stubborn that his friend was on his side. In the end Közi had to do some secret snooping and that was how he found himself now crouched outside a window listening in to the conversation.

His first surprise was that the witch was male, not many men had magic but this one did, as did the hunter. He was selling some kind of mild sleeping potion as a herbal remedy for insomnia, a common disguise for witchcraft. His voice was charming, his client tired and easy to persuade but there was no magic here. The witch wasn't up to anything, which was disappointing in a way but also a relief. He really didn't want to have to tell Kami he had been betrayed by a friend.

The customer left and still Közi hid, not sure what he suspected next but hoping it would give him some clue as to who's side the witch was on. It would be nice if the hunter would walk in right now and they discussed some diabolic scheme which he could prevent. Perhaps discussing the hunter's weaknesses along the way. Wasn't that how this kind of thing worked in films, or was he just been too wishful?

“You can come out now,” The witch called in a merry tone. “Little wolf.” Közi froze, his head still in the story he was creating. This was the part where the villain said something that made it sound like he had caught the hero, only there to scare before it was made clear the villain was talking about something else. “I need to turn the sprinklers on and you're squashing my mint.” Glancing down Közi realised he was in fact standing on some mint leaves and reluctantly he moved away, going into the shop to confront this witch face to face.

“Wolves, you say you want to protect nature and then go and trample all over my plants.” the witch complained, flicking a switch that set the sprinklers in his garden on, watering his collection of herbs and flowers.

“Witches, always playing on both sides of the fence.” Közi retorted, making the witch raise his eyebrow questioning.

“Would you like some tea?” He asked. “It sounds like you want to talk.”

“I guess.” Közi agreed, following the witch into the kitchen and watching him prepare two cups of rose tea. Setting the china cups on the table he also placed down a plate of biscuits. Közi glanced at the tea suspicious before taking a sip. It was drinkable at least and the biscuits were still warm from the oven.

“Oh I see,” Közi said as the witch waited for him to start talking. “You're into men.”

“Is that why you're here? To discuss my sexuality?” The witch asked.

“No. Just a mutual friend. Kami.” Közi said, wary about saying the name and waiting for a response.

“Is he OK? I'm so worried about him.” The witch asked, his concern genuine enough.

“He was attacked but he's fine.” Közi admitted. Too much information perhaps but he was already half decided he'd been wrong about this witch. He just didn't seem the type to hurt anyone. Even as he was thinking that a customer came into the shop and Közi watched through the open door as the witch, Daisuke if the name the customer called him was correct, came in requesting pain medicine for her arthritis. Daisuke was concerned and spent a good while helping the old lady, chatting like good friends.

“So you had something to say about Kami?” Daisuke askedm once he had returned and apologised for the distraction.

“Is there any way for another witch to break through your spell?” Közi asked. He'd come here suspicious of the witch but now he was seriously beginning to think he'd been wrong. Daisuke wasn't the problem, the hunter was. At least that's what his instincts were saying and they were usually right.

“There's always a way. But it's a strong spell so it would take a strong witch.” Daisuke replied. “Why has the hunter found him?”

“Yes, we rescued himm” Közi explained. “But I'm worried it wasn't a coincidence.”

“Can you smell his scent?” Daisuke asked concerned, again hardly the reaction of an enemy.

“No.” Közi replied.

“Then the spell is working. There's no way the hunter, I'm guessing a witch, can find him.” Daisuke said with such conviction that Közi almost believed it had just been a coincidence, almost.

 

In the end Közi had returned to the scene of the attack, careful and cautious as he was searching for some kind of sign that the hunter had left. For all his looking in the end it was an accident that revealed the hunter's secret.

He'd been walking, in human form to disguise his true identity, along a deer trail that had come dangerously close to a ledge. His foot had slipped and he had fallen not so gracefully down two meters and straight into a bush. He'd been lucky to miss the stream and as he lay on the ground regaining his senses he caught the glint of light from the tree. There was no way he would have seen it from the angle of a wolf or man but here now, lying in the dirt and shrub it was unmistakably sunlight hitting glass or some other reflective surface.

Forcing himself to his feet, there was a pain in his knee but he ignored that, and struggled back up the deep slope he climbed onto a few of the lower branches until he could reach the object. His fingers clasped around something cold and somewhat heavy and he pulled it towards him. Something resisted but it snapped and he was holding the offending item in his hand with a look of disbelief.

His laughter filled the forest, manic and perhaps not entirely sane. He's been a fool. So busy thinking like a wolf, his human side focusing on the magic that he had totally forgotten that primarily a witch was a human with magic powers. He'd forgotten just how easy it was for a person to watch miles of land from one small room. He should know better, he had a similar system in his own home.

Tossing the security camera aside, as that was what the object was, he took on his wolf form and ran in panic towards civilisation realising he'd been in the hunter's territory for a long time. How many cameras were here? Obviously more than one. He knew he'd been spotted even before the bullet hit the tree beside him. He began to weave through the woods, knowing the hunter was behind him but after less than a minute the gunfire stopped. He'd probably outrun his enemy but he didn't slow down for a second, not before reaching his car where he turned back to human and dived in, putting even more distance behind him until he was in the city.

There could be cameras here, he would be nothing but paranoid now, but he reminded himself that Kami had been with him for a couple of weeks now. To cover the forest alone must be expensive. They'd been lucky not to have been caught again.

Pulling into the car park of a supermarket, Közi finally found the calm to send a message to the entire pack, ordering them to remain human and in crowded places at all times. They'd hate that but he'd explain later.

Feeling shaken Közi wondered what he should do now. Sneak out of the city somehow and find a safe haven? No he didn't want to run away, somehow there must be a way to stand and fight. Witches were vulnerable to many things, it was only the magic shield that had kept him from harms way before.

Herbs, they were important and he was half tempted to go visit Daisuke again, when his phone began to ring in his hand. Glancing at the called ID he saw it was Tetsu and reluctantly he answered. Out of all his pack it was only Tetsu and Mei who he was wary off. Neither of them were here for him, choosing this on the behalf of Mana and Yu~ki and so their loyalty was fragile at best. Mei he was sure he could eventually get onto his side, but Tetsu? No Tetsu was a loose cannon.

“Is something wrong?” Tetsu immediately asked, without so much as a hello. Of course there was something wrong and Tetsu's question irritated Közi. Couldn't he have just waited until they were all together instead of demanding a separate explanation?

“There's cameras in the woods.” Közi explained.

“They're after Kami not us.” Tetsu replied, his response chilling Közi to the bone. Could this wolf really be so callous when it came to his pack brother's life that he felt it necessary to hint they could cut him free?

“Maybe, but they chased Kami's partner too. Perhaps they're after all wolves? We're on the radar now anyway.” Közi replied, trying to keep the anger out of his voice but probably not succeeding very well.

“He had radar too?” Tetsu asked. Közi gave him a moment to figure it out, glaring at some poor man who was passing by. He thought he and Tetsu would learn to get along and it had seemed that way at first but that was probably because they had pretty much kept out of each other's way.

“Oh right, just a figure of speech.” Tetsu trying to laugh it off but not getting much of a response from Közi, who was already angry, and just a little bit scared.

“Just protect the others until I get back.” Közi ordered, hanging up on Tetsu. He should control his temper, Tetsu was one of his pack but Közi had to admit he had always held a little bit of resentment for the wolf, who was only here for a chance to be with Mana. It wasn't going to happen and so Tetsu should give up and learn some respect, or give up and get lost.

Deciding it better not to face Tetsu when he was so bitter, probably caused by his own fear, Közi headed towards the supermarket sure there must be something he needed. He couldn't think of anything but as soon as he stepped through the door and saw the displays of chocolate he remembered Yu~ki's complaints that Kami had ate his last bar. It'd turned up later hidden in Yu~ki's shoe but to avoid childish temper tantrums Közi slid a box into the basket he had picked up at the door. It was nice Yu~ki let Kami bully him but there was real friendship between them, except apparently when Kami hid Yu~ki's favourite food.

Realising that emergency supplies might come in necessary if they ever had to have a lock in, Közi slipped a variety of magazines in his basket and headed towards the alcohol before realising that actually they could get plenty from his club upstairs. He was being silly, no way a single witch would attack such a crowded location and yet he didn't put anything back. Slipping in some hot chocolate powder and coffee granules Közi wondered what else he needed.

 

Közi was packing his shopping when he realised his purchases had raised some alarm. Condoms, chocolates, a porn magazine and a plastic washing line it seemed did raise some questions. Smiling sweetly as he paid, Közi informed the poor girl he had a hot date to attend and headed out of the shop laughing to himself. At least his shopping trip had made him forget his fear and anger. Tokyo was his city, not the hunter's and he would stand his ground. If he couldn't overcome this man by force, then perhaps he could just show him the naked man on page fourteen of the magazine. Did Kami even look at gay porn? Perhaps not, having been with a steady lover since he was young but he was clearly lonely now, maybe the magazine would help?

Slipping into the car Közi looked in the magazine once more before sighing. Who was he kidding? He had bought this for himself and for the first time since dating Mana Közi realised that perhaps he was becoming just a little bit gay. He still liked women, adored them, but there was something to be said about staring at another man's huge penis. It did turn him on and blushing Közi couldn't wait to spend some time with Mana. It might be awhile though, first he had to deal with the very real problem of the witch who wanted his friend to be dead. Közi didn't like men who wanted to kill his friends, perhaps it was time to plan some kind of counter attack?

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Tetsu**

 

Tetsu could feel his loyalty slipping, even before Közi had hung up on him. Had he ever really been loyal to the pack, or just Mana? He didn't know and he hated this feeling, that his family wasn't where he belonged. The problem wasn't his, it was Közi who insisted on never following the rules. He'd stolen this home and ended up getting an Alpha assassinated to keep it. He'd made a human into a shape shifter, accepted Kami who wasn't even the same species and consistently gave people more chances than they deserved. He included himself on that last one but that didn't make him cross it off his mental list of Közi's crimes. The worst part though was Kami, the wolf who had brought a hunter's attention on to the pack. Perhaps he should flee? It hardly seemed fair when it was Kami's fault they were in trouble.

It was hard to hate Kami, he was sweet and kind and had a gentle nature that made Tetsu's fur bristle. A wolf wasn't supposed to act like that, clearly these red wolves weren't wolves at all. To look at Kami in wolf form was more like looking like some other kind of canine than a wolf and off course that was what he was. Canine Rufus, separated even by science.

Finding Kami alone, Tetsu wondered how he could get the other wolf to leave, preferably before Közi came back. It had to be seen as Kami's choice off course, or he'd be in serious trouble, but perhaps it wouldn't be too hard? Kami clearly had doubts about being here in the first place.

“Kami, how does your kind keep itself secret?” Tetsu asked, going for the friendly curious approach, trying to gain valuable information.

“We have a small village, in the mountains.” Kami explained though this was Japan, there was a lot of mountains. “Not many come, not wolves anyway. My lover was actually the first outside wolf I met. The wolves who do come we avoid usually, they know we're different and it keeps them away as well. I don't know why, they keep the secret anyway. Perhaps my Grandfather convinces them to do this? He was the Alpha.”

“Do you miss them, your original pack? Surely they could have protected you now?” Tetsu asked.

“I miss them but they won't welcome me. The first rule of the pack was 'Don't trust a grey wolf' and I've broken it, repetitively.” Kami explained.

“He was worth all this? Getting kicked out of your pack, where you were safe?” Tetsu demanded.

“I left before they knew, when they found out why, I was gone.” Kami replied, the events so long ago they no longer brought him pain, at least he didn't seem to be upset talking about this. “If I'd stayed, if I never met him, the second I choose a man I'd have been ridiculed anyway. Our pack is so small, our kind so rare, that anything that doesn't result in wolf cubs is considered a crime against us.”

“So who would they pick? If you're so small a pack then aren't you all family?” Tetsu asked.

“Yes and no, pairing with a cousin isn't a crime to my Grandfather,” Kami replied. “But I could have children with a human, they'd be wolves.”

“A human woman can give birth to a werewolf?” Tetsu asked, too shocked by this concept to remember his goal was to get Kami to leave.

“The red wolf bonded so strongly with humans that yes any of my children could have the gene.” Kami admitted. “Unless I was with your kind, your curse is strong it seems.”

“Your kind only cares about increasing your numbers.” Tetsu realised.

“Yes. So for a healthy young male to be with a grey wolf or another man, either choice is a sin to my kind and I've committed both. I can't go back.” Kami replied and then silently he got up and walked out, perhaps Tetsu had upset him more than the other had let on.

 

Tetsu's next point of call was Mei, he knew she hadn't been keen to join the pack but just a few minutes of conversation with her made him realise that it was only Yu~ki's well being that concerned her. Yes she was worried the hunter might hurt him but she was equally protective of Kami. Perhaps even it had been Kami joining the pack that influenced her decision to join also and Tetsu realised perhaps he was on his own here. The pack loved Kami, would fight to defend him and it was only Tetsu who didn't see it this way.

When Közi returned Tetsu sat sulking as their leader explained the situation and admitted he didn't know what to do about anything. Finding a safe spot to run became the main priority and it was decided to stay as human for now, the only exception being in this home. Annoyed beyond belief Tetsu had stormed out at this point and now sat in a park, glaring out over the pond.

It was then Tetsu saw him, the black wolf that had appeared to be a dog from a distance because what werewolf would run through this crowded park in the middle of the day? A crazy one it seemed but even as Tetsu watched the wolf slipped behind a shed and reappeared as a man on the other side.

Perhaps the hunters were after all wolves then, if this man had decided his only safe haven was the park. He needed out of Tokyo Tetsu realised and with that thought in mind he headed home. He'd pack and leave at the earliest opportunity, he wouldn't end up dead, not here, not now.

 

“Tetsu we've agreed to only leave in pairs from now on.” Közi called as Tetsu returned and Tetsu murmured something agreeable, about to head into his room when he smelt the unfamiliar scent of an Alpha wolf coming from above. This gave them all pause and realising this Alpha was coming downstairs they all switched shapes, all but Közi who would be the one to verbally challenge the intruder.

Footsteps, slowly descending into their den and Tetsu growled softly, for once in tune with the wolf. Today was the last day he wanted to meet anyone new but for whatever reason this wolf was without fear. This wasn't polite and he wasn't welcome and yet the wolf from the park was here. Tetsu would recognise this Alpha anywhere, with his designer clothing, black hair and inability to do anything normally, rather like Közi now he thought about it.

“I'm sorry to intrude but you have my boyfriend.” The man apologised and like Közi, Tetsu figured it out instantly. This wolf was Kami's lover.

“So you're Gackt?” Közi asked, even as a red haired man flung his arms around the Alpha, holding onto him for dear life. “Everyone human now, ignore your wolf.”

'Ignore my wolf?' Tetsu wondered as he turned back, this was crazy! This Alpha should be shown the door not welcomed but Közi's orders were final, he had made up his mind. For whatever reason he was allowing these lovers to be reunited, perhaps a judgement call as Gackt might have information on the hunter. That he could accept and so Tetsu relaxed, his human side understood this and the wolf within agreed that it was OK for Gackt to be here, for now.

“Kami, you joined another pack?” Gackt asked, hurt and jealous by the concept. Kami of course looked guilty but it was Közi who broke the tension.

“I wanted to protect him, in the event you came back then his loyalty can return to you. That was the agreement.” Közi explained, surprising Gackt but making Tetsu angry.

“You did what?” Tetsu snarled. He was angry beyond belief, as yet another reason why Közi wasn't fit to lead was added to his list. This kind of agreement was unthinkable! Loyalty was all or nothing, you couldn't be loyal to two leaders! That wasn't how it worked.

“You really have no problem, if I claim Kami back?” Gackt asked, as shocked as Tetsu but more curious than angry.

“He was yours first. He loves you, I had to promise him this or he wouldn't join. I didn't want him to die.” Közi replied.

“Közi's been nothing but good to me.” Kami promised and it seemed Gackt agreed with him, perhaps because it was so obvious Kami hadn't had sexual relations with Közi even once. They were friends, nothing more. Still Tetsu was angry by all this. Közi had risked the pack on a wolf who wasn't even properly loyal.

“I can see that.” Gackt agreed, glancing around the pack clearly aware that the other wolves were all shocked by this unprecedented agreement.

“So the second hunter?” Közi asked.

“She died.” Gackt replied, then realising the pack needed more information than this he began to describe how he'd been chased for days before he'd decided to go on the offence. He'd caught her off guard, ripped her throat open and been almost killed by the ice wall that she had cast around him before she died. He'd survived though and finally tracked Kami down and that was how he had ended up here.

“So my instincts to go offensive are probably for the best,” Közi decreed, again angering Tetsu. So that was Közi's plan? Attack the witch just like in the forest where Gaz had died?

“Maybe, except the girl is the weaker of the two.” Gackt explained. “And I think perhaps her death may have made her partner more desperate. I know I'd go insane if something happened to Kami.”

“So they were lovers?” Közi asked thoughtfully. “I wonder if we could pretend we had her hostage?”

“No, I think he knows.” Gackt replied. “They were psychically linked. I could sense it when I killed her.”

“You can sense psychic power?” Közi asked.

“I have limited psychic ability. Not much really. Nothing to brag about, I can just see things others can't.” Gackt explained, looking embarrassed to admit even that. “Look, I know for now Kami is yours, until the next full moon, but can't I borrow him? For tonight. It's been so long.”

“No, you two go have fun.” Közi promised, pleasing the lovers and making Tetsu loose it completely.

“You can't be serious!” Tetsu screamed. “What kind of leader are you?”

“A kind one.” Közi snarled sensing what was coming and becoming a wolf just as Tetsu lunged for him. Seconds later they were fighting, as they had before, but this time over something not so easy to decide than Mana's fate. The tension between them had grown out of control, there was no way Tetsu would stay in the pack now. He knew the others realised this but still he fought, unable to hold back his anger.

 

He'd been left alive, but badly injured. The pack had abandoned him without a word and he had retreated to his room, packing his things quickly and flinging them into his car. He wasn't staying around. Not now. It hurt that nobody had come to stop him but for whatever reason they were loyal to Közi.

“You brought this upon yourself you know.” Mana informed Tetsu, as he stood watching in the garage with a concerned expression. So perhaps someone cared but not enough to stop him, or even offer him support.

“Közi leads like a fool. Why do you follow him?” Tetsu demanded. “You who were always so strong and independent are nothing but his puppet.”

“Is that what you think?” Mana asked, if he was hurt he refused to show it. “Közi leads though kindness, he's trying something different and it's working. I've never been in a pack as loyal as this, or as accepting.”

“This pack is full of freaks.” Tetsu snarled. “And he's the clown leading them.”

“I see,” Mana replied. “I quite agree, there are a few freaks here. A red wolf, a wolf shifter and a werewolf who is both and neither genders all at once.”

“Mana I didn't mean it like that!” Tetsu pleaded realising his mistake but Mana was walking away from him now, past a startled Yu~ki who had also come to say goodbye. It was clear he'd hurt the man but before he could think of how to apologise, Yu~ki too walked away, leaving Tetsu to go without a single word of goodbye. Perhaps in the end Közi wasn't the problem after all, perhaps the problem had always been himself?

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Kami**

 

Kami had of course been ecstatic to find Gackt had returned safe and unharmed. It was far more than he had hoped for, he'd all but given up on ever seeing his lover again. Közi, to his credit, had kept his end of the deal and it had broken the final thread of friendship between Közi and Tetsu. Kami felt bad about that, how could he not, but it had been bound to happen sooner or later. He tried to withhold the guilt that it had been his fault Közi and Tetsu had fought. All that remained now was to see how Gackt felt about it all but he'd been uncharacteristically quiet about Kami's living arrangement, questioning him exclusively on how he got to Tokyo. Kami in return had avoided the subject as well, asking how Gackt had found him here and learning that it had been Gackt's father on the wolf council who had managed to pass on the information. So the wolf council knew he was here then, that was worrying as his species was meant to be secret but perhaps nobody had told them he was anything but a normal werewolf?

Gackt had taken Kami to a hotel, booking himself a room for the night and leading Kami upstairs with him, where they had forgotten anything but their overwhelming desire to be with each other once more. Sex with Gackt was amazing every time, his lover so powerful and strong and filling him with such intense pleasure that Kami never felt the scratches until it was all over. He knew that Gackt's kind could be violent in bed but Gackt had always held back, keeping that part of himself in control because he knew Kami wouldn't want to be bitten as they made love. It was a control that never passed to Gackt's wolf side, so Kami preferred sleeping with him as a human. Gackt liked it as a wolf but both was good and that's when they realised they were meant for each other.

It was only now when they lay naked in each others arms, that Gackt finally breached the subject that had to be discussed. There was nothing orthodox about an Alpha letting another Alpha sleep with a member of his pack. It would irritate both wolves that the other had a hold over Kami but what could be done? Kami was stuck in the middle after all and at least on a human level they could learn to share.

“So Közi is really OK with this?” Gackt asked. “I've not got you in trouble?”

“He knows my heart belongs to you,” Kami promised. “It's you I'm worried about.”

“Me?” Gackt asked.

“You're possessive over me,” Kami found himself explaining. He remembered his conversation in the woods with Yu~ki and the doubt that had stirred in him because of it. “Protective. You've never been able to share me.”

“I let you have plenty of friends. When have I ever said you couldn't hang out with them? Even when I wasn't invited to join, did I kick up a fuss?” Gackt demanded, clearly annoyed by Kami's comments.

“I know. But...” Kami began wondering what he could say to explain. “It's something Yu~ki said to me.” He admitted. “The shape shifter, before you decide to get jealous, he's human. I was describing our relationship to him, how much you loved me but he didn't see it as romantic. He's half convinced you're some kind of crazy lover. I got so angry with him but....”

“Do I smother you?” Gackt asked. “Is that what you're saying?”

“No!” Kami declared. “What I'm trying to say is, I can't tell if you are everything I think you are or not, because I've never done anything that might anger you. I've always behaved so I don't know how you'd react if I didn't. Does that make any sense?”

“A little,” Gackt replied with a sigh and then shocking Kami he made his decision. “You need to stick with Közi.”

“Why?” Kami demanded. “Don't you want to be with me any more?” The hurt and desperation was evident in his voice but Gackt wasn't prepared to back down on this.

“It's because I don't want it, that you need to do it.” Gackt explained. “You need to see me when I'm jealous, when I can't have everything I want. You need to know I haven't got you in an invisible cage. If you doubt your freedom, then you need to see how far I let you walk away.”

“Gackt, just saying this proves how wrong I was to ever doubt you. Please let me come back to you.” Kami begged but Gackt was stubborn when he had made up his mind.

“I've looked after you too much, this time apart has strengthened you so much. I can see how much you've matured already. It's good for us to not be the only other person in each other's life. I kept you away from others to protect you, but I was wrong. We should have made a strong pack so we don't get parted when trouble comes. As long as you're my lover everything is fine, right? We'll be like human teenagers in love and Közi can be your guardian.” Gackt explained.

“Perhaps you're right.” Kami reluctantly agreed. “Perhaps we've been together so much, for so long, that neither of us have had a chance to discover who we were as an individual?”

“I'm glad you get it.” Gackt replied, pinning Kami beneath you. “But now I'm going to show you that no matter how far you stray, this body belongs to me.”

“Does it now?” Kami asked, giggling even as Gackt kissed him. They'd both changed since they had to part, both grown up in different ways and as much as he hated Gackt's proposal to be apart, he knew it was necessary to find himself. They'd been together for years and even now he was only 17 and Gackt was a year younger still. Not even legal adults but having a adult relationship for years already. It wasn't as wonderful as Kami had thought. They had been suffocating each other, without even realising it, so he accepted Gackt's proposal was for the best.

They kissed until Gackt was hard and then the other slid his length back into Kami's already prepared ass, sticky from the last time Gackt had taken him only half an hour before. Gackt always had an impressive sexual appetite but it was nothing Kami couldn't handle. With closed eyes he held onto Gackt, who kept his movements slow and gentle this time, their bodies joined in a quiet union broken by the occasional whisper or gasp of pleasure. This was what making love was about, not getting off or even the physical intimacy but simply being together in the same place, with the same state of mind. Pleasure, love and comfort all wrapped together like a gift that Kami was more than willing to receive.

 

Kami knew a wolf's sex life was no secret to his own kind and he felt no shame as he walked in, smelling very much like his lover. Nobody seemed to question what had happened but he still made his way to Közi's room, knocking lightly feeling he owed Közi an explanation.

He was welcomed inside, where he found Közi and Mana sat on the bed watching a film that had now been paused. It was a private intimate moment but both men welcomed his presence, letting Kami explain why he was here.

“Gackt wants me to stay here.” Kami said fiddling with his hair wondering if he was welcome here, while clearly having sexual relations with another Alpha.

“He does?” Közi asked looking as surprised as Kami had felt when Gackt had ordered him to stay here.

“We both need some freedom,” Kami explained. “Just something in life separate from each other.”

“So what you're saying is, you want to stay here while sleeping with Gackt?” Mana demanded, sounding a little bit angry at the suggestion.

“It's the agreement we made.” Közi informed Mana, who frowned at this. It was a lie, it wasn't what Közi had agreed to at all. He was supposed to leave and be with Gackt at the next full moon but for whatever reason Közi was covering for him and at the same time giving his support.

“It's the agreement that drove Tetsu away,” Mana muttered. “He was my friend.”

“Tetsu is gone?” Kami asked. This he didn't know, having left around the time Tetsu had locked himself in his room.

“He would have left sooner or later.” Közi informed Mana stubbornly, his words soothing Kami but leaving Mana cold. Mana was angry Tetsu was gone but Kami didn't think he was angry at Közi directly, more Tetsu for being disagreeable in the first place. Kami could understand the loyalty of soul mates better than any other member of this pack, except maybe Közi. If you found a wolf that completed you they were more than your lover, more than your friend, they healed you, built you up, made you stronger. Why then was Kami so convinced that being apart from Gackt would make him stronger? Perhaps it was like fasting, deliberately starving yourself from what your body needed to give you stronger will, test your determination and build your character.

“I'm sorry Tetsu has gone.” Kami apologised, though he could sense neither wolf was mad at him.

“Tetsu was always a loose cannon.” Mana replied, glancing at Közi. “Kami's idea is crazy you know.”

“I know. That's why I like it.” Közi replied grinning. “You can't evolve as a species without change.”

“Please, you're just fuelling your own ego.” Mana scoffed. “Acting above the traditions of our kind.”

“Maybe I am.” Közi teased and then the wolves were kissing and Kami slipped away, shaking his head in disbelief.

 

Kami found Yu~ki, who offered him a friendly smile, his human nature not understanding half the drama that had gone on today. Kami explained to him what had been agreed and Yu~ki wasn't even aware he was supposed to be surprised. Instead offering support.

“I think it's good for you,” Yu~ki confirmed both Gackt and Kami's suspicions. “To keep friends and lover separate for awhile.”

“Gackt described our relationship as if we were suffocating each other.” Kami replied not able to hide his hurt. He'd never considered himself to be a burden to his lover before. Is that what Gackt had been hinting? Was that why he needed time apart?

“I knew there was a problem from the moment you described it to me in the forest.” Yu~ki admitted, trying to be honest but risking angering his friend. “Possessive isn't how you should describe your lover. I think not so much as wanting you apart, he wants to learn how to be separated from you. He wants you to grow. How can I say this? Perhaps he thinks the only way to test your loyalty, is to push you away.”

“You're right,” Kami agreed. “This is a mind game! A test.”

“And what you need.” Yu~ki added firmly.

“You think this will make us stronger, or just make us realise there's someone else out there for the both of us?” Kami asked, finally ready to accept Yu~ki's advice on his relationship.

“Bring you closer,” Yu~ki said with confidence. “You adore him and I can see he adores you too. I bet even now he's looking forward to your next date.”

“Knowing Gackt it'll be special.” Kami said with a smile, for once totally forgetting the danger his life was in.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Gackt**

 

It wasn't right to be in another wolf's territory, Gackt knew that on an intellectual and instinctual level but here he was in Közi's home, with Közi's pack brother wrapped beneath his arm in a protective hug. Despite it all he actually liked Közi, respected him and really it was a shame that they couldn't be in the same pack.

It hurt having to share Kami but it hurt more to think Kami might not want to be with him. Was it true? Had he been over possessive of his lover? It was true he got jealous every time Kami had even looked at another wolf but he hadn't done anything to stop Kami doing what he wanted either.

“Four more weeks.” Gackt told himself. The full moon had been yesterday and they were on a new lunar cycle but by it's end he would ask Kami to join him, though seeing Kami with this pack he wondered what Kami would pick. To fill the gap until then, Gackt had found a new pack brother, a wolf his age known as You who he'd been hanging out with. You knew the situation, knew Gackt was waiting for Kami and they had both agreed to find a family for Kami to come to by the next full moon.

“So we've narrowed his home down to somewhere south of here,” Közi explained, having spent the last couple of weeks researching their enemy. “He's mastered shape shifting into a raven, fire spells and that shield we saw before. Other than that his spells include mind control and all basic spell casting. Seems like he pulled out his strongest spells on us already. He's a known collector of werewolf fur and wants Kami because, like us, he'd never seen a red wolf.”

“So not much new information.” Gackt commented with a sigh.

“True,” Közi agreed. “But we do need to stop him and I've found a wolf who's fought him before.”

“You have?” Kami asked, excitedly. Before he could even ask, a scentless wolf entered the room. It was clear that like Kami he had learnt to hide his smell.

“He has. I'm Klaha,” The werewolf replied. “I'm perfectly happy to help you kill him but I must warn you. I only escaped because he got distracted by the rumour of a red wolf.”

“We're going to set a trap,” Közi declared. “Kami has already agreed to be the bait.”

“You have?” Gackt demanded and Kami nodded.

“Please understand. This is important to me.” Kami explained and Gackt growled. He wasn't happy about this plan, not in the slightest but his new agreement with his lover prevented him acting protective of Kami. He could do no more than watching his back.

 

The trap was simple enough. Kami would run in the forest and the hunter would come. He wouldn't be alone, Közi and Klaha had agree to run with him, whilst the rest of the pack would be lurking out of the camera's sight. Their job was to lure the hunter to a cabin pre set with anti magic runes where he should be as vulnerable as a human. A human armed with silver bullets. It was a simple plan but one that should work, if Kami could get the hunter to follow him without loosing him. They'd already planned his route, worked out the timing so he would be near the cabin but something about it made Gackt worry. In his heart he realised something was going to go wrong. He had moments like this, psychic clarity but was this a psychic warning or just his own fear?

In the end he'd said nothing and found a place to wait quietly, wishing the feeling would go away but it only got stronger. At the first gun shot he was almost up and running but he kept his place, glad he did as Kami appeared in the distance, a red wolf flanked by two greys who were running straight towards him. Behind them the forest was on fire but the hunter was keeping up thanks to an motorbike designed for dirt tracks.

It was just as Kami reached the cabin, seconds from safety when the bullet hit him straight between the ears. The red wolf fell, instantly returning to human but more than obviously dead. It'd all gone wrong. They'd lost Kami and even as Gackt watched Klaha was hit in his left shoulder. With a howl Gackt leapt from his hiding place, taking a bullet himself but latching his teeth around the hunters neck as he did so. It was done in one bite, the hunter was dead but in one bullet so was Kami.

“This is your fault.” Gackt snarled at Közi, hate, anger, despair in his mental voice.

“Kami knew the risk.” Közi replied but it was the guilt in his voice that had Gackt. They both knew Közi's plan had been reckless and they were only just prepared. They'd killed the hunter, he'd been weak enough without magic, but the cost had been high.

“He was my soul mate.” Gackt snarled and then, unable to control his anger he was lunging at Közi, determined to make him pay for the loss of life today. There was blood, fur and then he was being pinned down by the pack, mentally screaming abuse at their Alpha who he'd been just moments from killing. He was stronger than Közi, wiser too perhaps but he'd been a fool in the end. He had let Közi care for Kami, when he should have been caring for him himself!

 

It had taken Gackt two months to visit Kami's grave. Two months battling the grief and anger that was only now beginning to relent. He knew this wasn't Közi's fault, they had both agreed to it but he hadn't been able to accept his part in Kami's death.

It was the full moon and Gackt had finished the ritual that bound himself to You and another wolf named Chachamaru, who in the end had been the one to help him come to terms with his loss. Chachamaru too had lost a lover to hunters and knowing he wasn't the only one helped. The three of them were now in the graveyard together but it was only Gackt who approached the grave, laying a bouquet of red roses down besides the other flowers.

“So you came.” Közi commented, warily standing back, he was alone and carrying white lilies.

“We got him killed,” Gackt commented. “We're Alphas, it's our job to protect out own and now Kami is dead.”

“I know,” Közi replied, clearly relieved Gackt wasn't at his throat and approaching the grave. “We shouldn't have used him as bait. Klaha alone might have been enough.”

“And then perhaps this would be Klaha's grave. Or maybe he wouldn't have even come.” Gackt replied. “Kami sacrificed himself for us. He always knew I would be his death.”

“Gackt,” Közi began.

“That first time we met. The first words he spoke to me were 'Grey wolves bring only death to us red.' I tried so hard to prove him wrong but here he is, six feet under.” Gackt complained.

“We protected him, the hunter came for him.” Közi rationalised.

“Did we? I lured him away from his own kind. Away from safety. I was the snake that dragged him out of the garden of Eden and into the wild.” Gackt replied.

“All we can do now is live our lives for him,” Közi suggested. “From him I learnt kindness was without a doubt the way forward for our kind. I won't give into tradition, I want to evolve. I want a time when we grey wolves are as kind and gentle as our red cousins.”

“Live our lives for him,” Gackt agreed. “That's all we can do.”

 

The woods were wet that night and littered with pine needles across the floor. Not the best running conditions but this was what Kami had been used to, in these woods not far from his old home. His dream had been to one day come back here, visit his family and that was what Gackt had done for him. He'd explained it all and found comfort from Kami's kind, who were surprisingly understanding. Kami had been wrong, they had loved him and his departure had led to changes within the pack. No matter where Kami went, it seemed he changed the lives of those he met and Gackt was proud to have been his lover.

“So we're going to run?” A young wolf asked, just one of many of his now large pack.

“We run.” Gackt agreed taking to the forest with all eighteen wolves behind him. One day he would have the largest wolf pack in Japan, though Közi posed competition. The one wish Kami had wanted granted more than any other was to have a large and happy family and so that was now Gackt's priority in life. It was hard to keep such a large pack under control but he was sure he could do it. He had the strength of an Alpha and the kindness of the red wolf to guide him. Still there was one thing he didn't have, would never have, and that would be a new soul mate. From now on he would be the Alpha who led alone, or perhaps not so alone. He had a second psychic gift and that was to detect the presence of ghosts and right now he could see something nobody else could, the spirit of a red wolf running right beside him. Kami never could be happy without him and one day they would reunite in heaven, where the grass was soft and the water shone in the sun and the only creatures that would hunt would be the two of them, with the help of their pack off course.

 

**Author's Note:**

 

I hated killing Kami in this chapter, but unfortunately it had to be done. I wanted Közi's pack to mimic the history of Malice Mizer. I wonder if anyone picked that up?

 


End file.
